A Vampires Gem
by zzzzsleepfirst
Summary: Vampire AU. Lucy Heartfilia, childhood friends with Natsu Dragneel had always knew that it wasn't meant to be. Even though her gem said it was destined for them to be together. It seemed that he was charmed by the one and only Lisanna Strauss. Could Lucy keep up her act or will she break down watching the two together? Will fate turn around? Future lemons...
1. Chapter 1: Just One Bite Wouldn't Hurt?

Everyone knew no one should mess with Natsu Dragneel's most known mate, Lisanna Strauss. Who ever dares to make her cry would get a piece of Natsu's mind, as he is the heir of the Dragneel's royal blood throne. Dragneel's household was one of the most powerful pure blood family of all. In reality Zeref, his older brother was suppose to be the heir but ever since he has caused great destruction by taking many lives of the common households he was banned from the council to become the heir.

"ZEREF STOP IT THATS ONE OF MY PRIVATE MAIDS!" Screamed Lisanna trying to cover herself with a blanket she picked up from the ground. "Tch you're so fucking loud, shut up and let me enjoy my meal would you?" He hissed back licking his lips, glaring at her with the deadliest red eyes ever seen. Zeref was basically on top of Lisanna's bed with her private maid that was trying to set up Lisanna's dress for the meeting that was coming up between the Dragneel and the Heartfilia household.

Usually other third parties are not allowed but since Natsu invited her and he was known for bringing her to every meeting, they gave up. Zeref chuckled to himself looking at Lisanna's frightening face with her short white hair messed up was amusing. Though he was hungry, incredibly hungry, after being locked up for a week he was able to be free since the meeting was coming up. Zeref started licking the hypnotized maid's neck slowly making her moan loud. Lisanna immediately blushed red as fresh blood that just hit oxygen causing it to be bright red. As the younger male smiled to himself smelling the white hair's arousal from where he was.

"Lisanna..." Zeref started whispered in a seductive voice causing the scent to grow from her stronger. He smiled innocently getting up from the bed, he left the maid and slowly walked towards her. "Strauss...you naughty woman getting wet just by watching your so called mate's brother trying to enjoy his meal of the week." He was close, too close to her as she was stunned blushing bright red. "How cute for a girl who fakes her gem" He said with a threatening voice referring the one that was on her left hand. As soon as she hissed at him, he grabbed her neck pushing her against the wall causing her to choke. "Don't fake your mating gem, thanks to you my idiotic brother is blinded by your dumbass tricks. Including how you are the one that is making me pissed on my one day of freedom." He growled with glowing red eyes watching his nails pierce into her skin causing blood to slide to his hand and onto the white carpeted ground. "Shut up, I ca- *chokes* scream for Natsu." She said breathlessly. "DO IT I DARE YOU!" He laughs loudly loosening his grip from her, giving her the chance to scream Natsu's name. "NATSU!" She screamed while tears rolled down her eyes wincing at the pain that was left on her neck. They both knew it was no use since there was a soundproof barrier that was active. It was built for no disturbances of any loud voices coming out from the guest bedroom.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door. "LISANNA!" It was Natsu. Lisanna gave a victorious smile as Zeref glared at her for a moment then smiled.

"Sadly I did lock the door and your place is soundproof thanks to you moaning so loud whenever you are masturbating over the guards here."

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Hey hey not my fault you are the one who caused this...literally." He defended.

"Watch your STRONGER and YOUNGER brother beat your ass when he breaks in."

She hissed.

"ZEREF I FUCKING SMELL YOU FROM HERE, DONT THINK I DONT KNOW. OPEN THE DOOR." Natsu yelled. The tension between the black haired man and the white haired girl grew stronger till they heard foot steps from afar.

-On the other side of the door-

Natsu was furious, letting Zeref go was a mandatory thing since he is shamefully part of the Dragneel's. Any minute now the meeting is going to start and already his older brother is in trouble... big trouble. The meeting...Natsu thought to himself, suddenly his anger disappeared thinking about it.

The thought of household meetings are to keep the peace between the allied ones, since the Heartfilias are one if not the most closest to his family. Usually he would not like them since they try to force their daughters soon Natsu even though he already has a mate was a hassle. Plus it's full of greed and he has to act professionally in front of them at all times.

Though he never mind the Heartfilias...because of once certain blonde woman that always ends up entering his heart without permission. "Luce..." he whispered to himself. Right away he shook his head, "No Natsu, Lisanna is the only one and she is stuck with my psychotic brother inside as well." He scolded himself.

After a couple of bangs on the door he cursed himself for not able to hear anything from the where he was. The only reason why he heard Lisanna's voice was because the window was open. He would've jumped to the window but he knew his older brother would push him off the moment he land on the edge of the window.

Suddenly he heard a click from far away. It sounded like it was coming from a high heel. The fresh scent of strawberries and vanilla came rushing through his nostrils. The scent caught his attention as he looked at the end of the hallway. His angry face slowly turned to a smile naturally, right there was the one. Her long blond hair was tied up to a side pony tail with a black ribbon, wearing a red and black gown tightly wrapped around her body showing her chest and curves she has.

The clicks from her black heels pressing down to the red marble floor. The more she walked closer the clearer she looked, the large brown eyes sparkling brightly as ever. As soon as they made eye contact immediately they smiled to one an other.

"Natsu it's been a while." She spoke softly.

"Yeah it has, you look...wow haha." He replied looking at her figure. He was stunned looking at the way she looked.

She giggled, making his heart stop for one beat. 'No stop it Natsu' he thought to himself. "You don't look bad yourself." She pointed at the black suit he was wearing with a red tie. Both not noticing they were wearing matching colors. The two stared at each other admiring both of their looks. If only he knew...she frowned at the thought looking at her gloved left hand. Natsu noticed her frown and started to wrap her in his arms for a tight embrace.

Inhaling her scent that he missed for so long, he whispered to her "turn that frown upside down Luce. You look beautiful smiling with your pretty dress on." He whispered to her. Lucy blushed right away as he finished his last sentence.

Unfortunately Natsu had to let go quickly as they realize there was a problem on the other side of the door not noticing he left one of his arm around Lucy's waist. It was pretty obvious to Lucy after she heard the loud bangs from Natsu when entering the Dragneel's estate. Lucy sighed as she softly knocked on the door, "Zeref it's me Lucy. Be a good one and open the door would you?" She asked in the sweetest tone anyone would die to hear.

After a couple of seconds where there was a moment of silence the two heard a click from the door. Slowly the door opened revealing a glowing pair of red eyes glancing at the two. Knowing that it was him, they both knew he was angry and hungry just by looking at them.

As soon as they landed on Lucy they quickly turned to black. "Zeref you asshole!" Natsu yelled pushing the door revealing his younger brother in his messed state, his tie was groomed and his hair sticking everywhere.

Natsu ran into the room hugging Lisanna as she hugged back right away clinging onto him. Right there Lucy frowned at the sight. Feeling her left hand burning she placed her right hand above her left hoping no one would notice.

Her attention turned to the black haired male that was staring at her with such an innocent smile. Remember to smile Lucy, she smiled at the male as the man in front of her hugged her tightly. "Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in such a long time! I missed you so much Luciana Heartfilia!" Zeref exclaimed kissing her cheek.

Right there he glanced at Natsu glaring at him with the face when ever his younger brother sees him hugging the blond. What was that face? Ah right.

Jealousy. 

He smiled. 

"Zeref I still don't get why you call me by that name, Lucy is just fine." She said hugging back, sensing he was extremely even more hungry. 

"Nah I like your fancy name better. Let's go have some us time! Like when we use to while those two were busy making out." Zeref suggested dragging Lucy away from the room. 

"Let's go to the gardens!" He said as they walked. 

"Hey Lucy" Zeref began breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. He would only call Lucy by her nickname whenever they were alone together.

Zeref looked at Lucy with curious eyes. 

"How's that gem of yours?" He asked making her flinch. 

"It's doing alright" she lied. 

"Liar" 

"...leave it be" 

"I don't need to have that fake ass bitch being the mistress of this family, even worse a sister in law. Have you heard her yell at the maid I tried to eat earlie-" he stated ranting but then paused by Lucy glaring at him, reminding him her of Erza the heiress of the Scarlet family.

Lucy looked up at the midnight sky, admiring the constellations that was presented in this faithful night. "Don't say such dirty words, remember that he loves her very much..." she frowned after saying the word love. They were all childhood friends, but from time to time Lucy would see Lisanna have a quick change of heart. Acting aggressively with other people, then as soon as others comes in she would turn the tables around. Blaming them for hurting her. Of course knowing Natsu he got pissed because they "hurt" her. Even so she would always get special treatment. No matter where she is. Zeref frowned at her reply, Lucy was one of the people who can get along with him very easily, and he knew that she had a long time crush on Natsu.

Even their gems matched. It was destined that the two would be together if their gems on their left hand were similar or the same. Knowing that Lucy would always put her gloves on when ever she came to visit. If the two vampire were destined to be to with each other but the significant other end up falling for someone else the other one's gems would end up burning them.

The both sighed together. In surprise they look at each other with wide eyes then started laughing. Right away the two senses a familiar scent, they looked behind them seeing the one and only pink haired man. "Damn that was so synchronized." He said smiling at the blond as she smiled back relaxing. Natsu glared at Zeref, " I suggest you go fix yourself before I go ape shit on you for what you did earlier." He hissed at the older male as he smirked and skipped away.

Watching Zeref leave made Natsu sighed in relief. "Did he do anything that made you uncomfortable my lady?" He smiled sitting close to her. Lucy blushed and tried to keep her face from his view. The fact that he is being so formal made it worse. Plus the scene from earlier kept replaying over and over again.

"Very funny Natsu, and no he didn't. He looked like he was very hungry though. Didn't you guys feed him? What happened to Lisanna? " She asked nervously as she still kept her face away from letting herself look at her best friend.

"Luce why are you looking away from me while you are talking? Well, he still not satisfied with 5 packets of AA blood every meal. She had to get ready for the meeting. Sorry you had to see through that." He replied looking at her laced back. He gulped looking at her bare neck as he felt her blood rushing through her veins. The feeling caused his blood to rush too.

"Ah I see..." she said quickly biting her cheeks on the inside. 

"Luce turn and face me." 

"No..." 

"Turn around." 

"No...go back to Lisanna."

Right there she paused for a moment rethinking of what she said. She didn't mean that. She wanted him to stay, talk to her alone, not go back to that two faced woman. He didn't seem to reply too which made her nervous even more. Instantly she regretted it. The thought of him leaving her was a pain, it was always a pain watching him giving special treatment to the youngest Strauss sibling. For a moment Lucy felt her left hand start to burn. "Fuck Lucy stop thinking." She hissed at herself. She knew this wasn't helping, she had to pick up her act and deal with the pain.

Suddenly it stopped as soon as she felt a large pair of warm arms wrapping around her from behind. Lucy immediately relaxed at the warm embrace knowing from who it was. She placed her hand on his that was resting on her stomach. Lucy felt his chin resting on her shoulder. "Hey...I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to push you away." She said looking down at their hands admiring his beautiful large hands compared to her small ones. He nuzzled in closer making her feel his hot breath against her skin "it's alright, don't worry about it." He whispered.

It was like childhood. He would always pull this move whenever she would look away and refuse to look back at him. Not her fault at times his looks are intense as ever. Though now this is bad, really bad. He has a girlfriend. It would be bad if Lisanna saw this, next thing you know she's going to put her into a coma for another thousand years. Lucy looked back at Natsu as she realize his eyes were glowing red. His breathing got heavier as he was looking at her with the same hungry eyes that Zeref have been looking when they first encountered.

"Lucy..." he whispered making her shudder. She looked at him with wandering eyes. He doesn't act this way usually...how long has it been since he drank anything?

"Natsu when's the last time you had some 'juice'?" She asked.

"It's been too long..." he replied. He couldn't take it anymore, the sweet scent that was making him salver was too much. Half noticing that it was Lucy he was looking at with those hungry eyes of his.

The pink haired boy started to lick her neck slowly. Lucy flinched at the moment trying to take in what was happening, she looked down at their hands as Natsu's grip tightened around her, at this point she knew he didn't want her to go. 

"Miss Lucy! Master! Where are you? The meeting is going to start!" Yelled a maid from the outer gardens. 

"Natsu let go you can drink other things inside." She said trying to wiggle away. Scared not wanting to be caught by the maid. 

"No leave her alone." Was all he said quietly. He continued back to licking her neck slowly enjoying this moment. He couldn't stop, he just couldn't. There had to be a good explanation to this mess he created. He wanted to stop, but his body won't listen. 

He smiled at her as she slowly arched her neck for him.

Natsu slowly opens his mouth showing his fangs out to the world.

Just one bite wouldn't hurt right?


	2. Chapter 2: Home Stay!

Vampires Gem 2

Lucy looked at the mirror as she was observing her neck. Perfectly smooth and no bite marks at all. She sighed rethinking about what has happened a while ago. The more she thought their actions, the more she blushed. Feelings still tingling on her perfectly curved body.

He was so close to biting her too...though he pushed her right away. Lucy didn't know how to react but to keep saying that it was alright. After listening to Natsu apologizing multiple times they decided to hurry back as the meeting was about to start. The blond vampire started to wonder how long it was since he had anything to drink. She knew that he was a monster when it comes to food, he was a person who drinks a lot no matter what. It was who he is and everyone had to accept that, though he would control himself as much as possible. After looking at his face it didn't seem like he had much at all. Was he doing alright? She thought to herself until someone started knocking on the door.

"Princess, are you doing alright? The meeting is going to start." A familiar voice asked as she opened the door slowly.

"Yes Virgo, I'm alright. Shall we start heading there?" Lucy replied shaking all her thoughts off. The blond gave the sprit maid a signature heart warming smile as she walked ahead of the pink haired maid.

Lucy started walking towards the end of the hall revealing a large door with a large red and black dragon on it. There was also two guards wearing red amour holding their swords. Right away Lucy smelt many familiar scents on the opposite side of the door. As soon as the guards saw her they bowed to Lucy and she nodded her head, sending a greeting to them. Knowing that this room lead to seeing everyone in the guarded room. Virgo stood behind her, knowing that no one was allowed inside unless they were a part of the meeting.

"If there is anything you need please call for my assistance." Virgo said putting her head down as she spoke.

"For sure, remember to keep your guard up if anything happens to this mansion." Lucy ordered.

Lucy stepped forward while the two guards put their hands on one large door knob each on the door, ready to open for her. She hoped that Lisanna wouldn't do anything while the meeting was up...last time was a mess as the white haired woman started blaming Lucy for spilling her tea. The guards started to pull slightly and right away Lucy saw a glimpse of the white haired woman facing toward her...holding onto a black and red clothed man. Right away she knew it was Natsu she was holding.

"STOP!" Lucy gasped painfully making the guards stop their movement. The blond turned around and pulled her glove off of her hand. The pink gem that was engraved on her was burning, it slowly started turning into red causing the blond to bite her lips holding onto the pain. Usually this shouldn't be a problem but it was too unexpected. "PRINCESS!" Virgo ran towards Lucy looking at her hand. She frowned at the sight knowing what she has seen in front of her. Lucy quickly put her glove back on and apologized to the guards then turned to Virgo. "It's alright Virgo." Lucy whispered back quickly as the guards continued opened the door.

The large room was carpeted with marble, it was furnished with golden furniture. In the middle holds large couches occupied by Igneel and her father Jude. On the other side was occupied by Zeref on the single chair. The love seat with Natsu and Lisanna, then another with her mother Layla leaving an empty spot beside her reserved for the one and only Lucy. There was a large chandelier dangling on the ceiling that was lit up. On the side there were flower pots around as well, leading to the walk out balcony giving a good view of the outside.

"Ah there's the lovely princess I have been waiting for." Igneel spoke up rising from his seat beside Jude.

Immediately Lucy hurried up and ignored her burning hand. She smiled, then started to walk towards them. Leaving Virgo in her worried state. Noticing how all of them were smiling while a certain woman was glaring at her. Lucy decided to ignore the glare coming from the woman that was clinging into Natsu and bowed.

"I am very sorry for being late, I just couldn't let you see my horrifying appearance I had before." She apologized while keeping her head down.

"Haha...it's alright raise your head! No need for such politeness. We are all familiar with each other." He laughed patting Lucy on the head making her smile. She raised her head letting Igneel lead her to her spot. Lucy sat down beside her mother that was smiling at her.

Layla started to lean towards Lucy's ear and whispered "don't stress yourself so much" while Igneel made his way back to his spot. That made Lucy feel relieved for a while until she felt more pain on her left hand watching Lisanna holding onto Natsu. "It's great to see you...Lucy." She spoke up smirking at the blond. Was she picking a fight? Lucy smiled back accepting the challenge "It's been such a long time! I have been doing great. How about you? You seem to still have an attachment to Natsu I see." She replied giving a satisfied look. The two glared at each other for a moment until they got stopped by a certain pink haired male.

"Guys don't stare at each other like you guys are going to kill each other off." He said shaking his arm off of Lisanna. This made Lucy huffed and Lisanna looking at Natsu, trying to grab his arm once more. Though he shook it off making the two surprised.

Natsu had made this intentional to get her off of him since he had noticed some things have been going fishy around them. Ever since Lucy has stepped into their territory Lisanna has been clinging on to him more and more. While whenever Lucy saw them together she would look away as if she saw something that was not suppose to be seen or heard in broad daylight, if you know what he means.

"Ehem, this meeting was announced because it wasn't suppose to be our usual ones." Jude coughed ignoring what had happened between the young vampires just seconds ago. They all looked at him focusing on his words.

"Wait... what do you mean?" Zeref questioned. His face lighting up with curiosity.

"That's right, we have wanted to do this earlier but it just wasn't the time." Igneel continued looking at everyone.

"So what's this about?" Natsu asked crossing his arms leaning back.

"Lately we have been getting notices from the vampire council that there has been an unknown lurking around the area." Layla explained as they all looked at her.

"An unknown?" Lucy stared at her mother with a questioning look.

"It's just that people are still investigating on this as much as possible, they started mentioning some constellation contractors that the unknown was trackin, so Igneel wanted to assure that everyone is safe including his ill wife on her bed. Since we all know that Lucy is a contractor, including Igneel's ill wife. Therefore we are putting Lucy in this mansion until it is a little safer for her to come back home." Jude said looking at the young blond. Lucy's eyes widen including Lisanna's. "Wait I have the Zodiac sprits protecting me, there's no need to worry about my protection." Lucy protested.

"Lucy this is for your safety, the zodiacs act as inner protection, we need extras now." Layla told holding onto Lucy's right hand.

"I guess that's fine. Does this mean I'm free for now since I would like to investigate this 'unknown'" Zeref agreed looking up at the ceiling.

"We have already prepared a guest room for you, plus your family has gotten your bags ready as well." Igneel informed.

Lucy looked down trying to take the information in. Sure she was a contractor with the zodiacs, what does that even have to do with anything? Contractors are rare to find since its when sprits are bonded to protecting you in all needs. It seemed important to the unknown. Since there have been news that he or she have kidnapped them. She guess it would be better to stay...most importantly she is going to actually get into a coma thanks to Lisanna. Knowing that Lisanna can't stay and has to leave for her duties at her household made things worse. Plus her household said it was dangerous to keep coming here for now since the unknown is still lurking around. Meaning she would get jealous and go on a rampage about how she can't stay.

"Hold on here, we are vampires here. Not to mention some of the strongest ones out there. No one would dare to come into a vampire estate for what ever reason." Lisanna stated, she had to stop this no matter what. The white haired woman was determined she had to do something.

"That's the thing, there are rumours saying that the unknown is a vampire...or a vampire hunter. More over he or she had caused a large impact on the council. There has been several recalls how he or she had made a move into the inner council to retrieve some information. We would feel more relieved if Lucy stayed here with you guys" Layla said.

"Wait what about you mother? Aren't you a contractor as well?" Lucy asked looking her mom.

"Lucy, I'll be fine moreover you are the one that needs to be safe the most." Layla smiled reassuring her daughter that she would be fine. Lucy looked down then nodded.

"I think it will be the best if she stayed here as well." Natsu agreed smiling.

To be honest he was happy, even though there were some things going on that's causing her to stay here. He was happy. Not only that they get to protect her as well. Ever since Lisanna came back from a coma at Edolas, she had been sticking onto Natsu for quite sometime. Not letting him and Lucy have some quality time together...at all. The pink haired vampire looked at Lucy as she was staring at her hand. Come to think of it why does she have only one hand gloved? More over on her left hand. His eyes roamed from her hand up towards her stomach, to her chest, then to her neck. Her neck...

Suddenly he felt a jab in his heart. His heart rate started to race looking at her neck. This was the second time that this was happening. What was wrong with him? Natsu wondered to himself. He started breathing heavily and kept staring at her. Sensing her blood flowing her body, replaying what happened earlier in the gardens. He was so close to tasting that sweet blood of hers. Instantly he regretted that he had pushed her away even though she even gave him an invitation. "Natsu stop it" he whispered to himself. He had to go before he gets out of control.

Just one bite wouldn't hurt right Natsu?

Quickly Natsu stood up smiling to everyone, picking up his act. They all looked at him with questioning eyes, including Lucy.

"Sorry excuse me for a moment." He said quickly walking out the door.

"My my, I wonder what happened." Layla wondered watching the man walk away.

"Leave him be, he's a weirdo." Zeref commented with a sigh.

Lucy stared at the closed door that the pink haired vampire walked out of. What could've happened? She wondered to herself. She stood up looking at everyone. "Just go." Igneel laughed shooing her away. "Wait I'll come!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"No it's alright. Lisanna stay and talk to us about how things have been going with your household." Jude said, with everyone knowing that he wanted to try and make some investment into this meeting. "Haha Jude, was there ever a time you stopped thinking about money?" Igneel laughed patting on Jude's back. Lucy nodded her head and started walking out the door leaving Lisanna glaring at her.

The hall was empty with the two guards still standing there. No sign of Virgo at all. "I guess she went back to the sprit realm..." Lucy whispered to herself. The blond still smelled Natsu's scent of cinnamon around, she started walking down the hall following the scent.

It lead her to a familiar door, the door she would always sneak into when she was a little kid. Lucy smiled at the door as she started to remember how she would always come in here during the day, whenever she had a sleep over. The blond would always get nightmares so the two would always end up sleeping together, not to mention he is a nice heater. Only part she hated dealing with was his loud snores...but at times she found it cute watching him sleep.

Slowly the door opened without her noticing. Lucy stared into the small amount of space then walked in. Everything was dark, inside the room had a little bit more furniture than she remembered. There was now a small area that was occupied by a wine cabinet. Beside it was a couch with a small coffee table in front. On the right was his king sized bed that was neatly tied up. Right in front was a large window leading to another walk out balcony.

Lucy took a couple more steps in close to the bed. She knew he was in here somewhere. She could sense it. "Natsu?" she called quietly looking around. Suddenly a pair of red eyes started glowing behind her. Feeling a push she stumbled onto the bed. "Natsu?" Lucy said again looking at the pair of red eyes. The figure came closer revealing the pink haired man.

"Why did you come here?" He asked in a low voice growling at the blond.

"I just wanted to check up on you, randomly leaving that that... something had to be up." She replied in a calm voice, still lying there.

"Lucy..." Natsu started to whisper. The feeling was getting worsefor him, it was like someone was grabbing his heart tightly waiting the the moment to make his heart stop beating permanently. "You should go back, I'll be there in just a minute." He growled stumbling back, gripping onto his suit above his heart. Natsu stared at her messed stage. Lucy's legs dangling at the edge of his bed while her high heels and off and were on the ground. Her dress was hanging dangerously high by her upper thigh. Her blond hair resting on her side. In a worried expression she slowly tried to get up. "Na-" as she was going to say his name once more he pushed her back on to the bed.

Slowly Natsu climbed on top of the blond vampire, Lucy blushed real bad. Natsu stared into her brown eyes showing a small reflection of himself. He slowly brushed her bangs away from her face. The two stared at each other for a bit while Lucy's heart beat was faster than ever, seeing her friend that was on top of her was something that was not normal at all. He looked at her with those seductive red eyes, but she knew he was hungry. The blond gulped taking the chance to put her hands on his face making his eyes widen. This wasn't suppose to happen is it? She was suppose to leave and act like nothing happened at all...right?

Accepting the kindness he closed his eyes feeling her hands gently pressed against him. His heart was feeling better, other than the fact that it was beating really fast. Both of them feeling each other's heartbeats going wild.

Suddenly Natsu felt Lucy pulling him down making him fall on her. "Since when did you get bolder than ever?" He whispered nibbling on her neck. Inhaling her scent even more.

Natsu what the fuck are you doing?

"Sh-shut up" she replied nervously looking up at the ceiling.

Wait she liked that?

"You know...if you are that hungry. I'm fine with you biting me" she whispered.

Right there he lost it, those sweet words were clear as ever. Bell were ringing and children were singing. Time to dig in.

Natsu stop it!

He opened his mouth piercing his fangs into her neck, not wasting a second. Feeling the sweet sensation that was coming in his mouth. Was it too rough for her? He closed his eyes enjoying the sweet moment. He wondered why her blood felt like the most delicious thing in the world. The warm sweet blood she has in her perfectly curved body was definitely something no one else can ever have unless it was himself. He was sure he drank a lot when he woke up... but when ever he saw Lucy it felt like he was starving for years. Right there he suddenly felt like a second Zeref.

Lucy however didn't mind the pain. After dealing with the burns she gets when ever Natsu and Lisanna, had made her less sensitive to pain. Though she felt like he was going a little too insane, the blood in her body felt extremely low but it was fine. As long as it was him she could take it. She gripped onto Natsu's hair tightly.

Moments after she felt like she was going to pass out. Natsu stopped regaining his senses and looked at Lucy's exhausted state. He frowned at the sight of the blond. What has done? Natsu lowered his head towards Lucy as she opened her eyes looking at his now black ones. She glanced at the blood that was left on the sides of his mouth, she pulled him closer licking the left over blood that was from her. "I'm glad you are back to normal" she whispered smiling.

After as she was about to pull away he gripped onto her waist refusing to let her go once more. Lucy's eyes widen as she felt his warm lips on hers. She was stunned for a moment until she started kissing him back with equal force. "Was this actually happening?" the two thought to themselves. Once their kiss deepened she felt Natsu's hands starting to roam her body. One of his warm hand started traveling down touching her bare thigh, slowly lifting up her dress up more. This feeling made Lucy moan loudly. The two stopped their actions and looked at each other. Both trying to catch their breath and thoughts at the same time. Their foreheads touched as they were high in ecstasy.

"Natsu?"

Lucy and Natsu's eyes pop wide open hearing the over familiar voice.

The voice that belonged to Lisanna Strauss.


	3. Chapter 3: Was It Too Good To Be True?

Vampires gem chapter 3

;~; I feel the love coming from you guys, after reading ur comments my heart melted XD. Hon Hon Hon chapter 3 on October 3rd. Enjoy this chapter...sorry in advance.

Chapter 3: Was it too good to be true?

"Natsu?" Lisanna called out once more.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other then and at the door. Of course they had to be interrupted. Maybe it was for the best after all, Natsu thought to himself. He looked at Lucy that was still trying to catch her breath, she was still staring at the door with a frown, then glanced at Natsu. Their lips were still lightly touching.

Lucy decided to close her eyes, trying to escape reality. She didn't want this to end, but it had to. The blond dropped her arms onto the bed then finally had the courage to whisper to him "Answer her".

"Yeah? Lisanna?" Natsu replied with a loud voice still gripping onto Lucy.

"Are you alright? Is Lucy there?" Lisanna asked anxiously, she wanted to know if the blond was actually in there.

"Yeah I'm fine, Lucy just came by earlier then left." Natsu lied. The two hoping she would bite it.

"That's weird then, I didn't see her yet." Lisanna wondered. "May I come in then?" She asked.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked at Natsu that was hesitating. She frowned at the sight of the hesitating vampire. What could he be thinking?

"I'm naked, I'll be right there. Just go back" Natsu blurted out in embarrassment.

There was a moment of silence before they heard Lisanna reply "Alright then, just hurry...I miss you" then left. Once the two was sure she was gone, Lucy covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Natsu stared at the blond that was under him then blinked a couple of times.

"You good Luce?" He asked brushing her cheek gently with his hand.

Lucy nodded letting her giggles out. To think he would blurt that out randomly. It was just too funny for her. Natsu sighed in relief looking at the blond beauty. He thought he did something wrong. He decided to get off of her letting them fix themselves.

"Fix yourself... with your appearance I don't think I can hold back." Natsu ordered looking out the window. She stared at the vampire admiring the stars, wait did that mean something? Following his order she got up fixing her appearance. She patted her dress down and slowly put her high heels back on. Lucy slowly stepped forward, standing beside the pink haired vampire. Natsu glanced at the blond beside him, was it just him or whenever she is looking at the sky... she looked like she wasn't from this planet at all.

He noticed how her hair was still a mess and chuckled. Lucy turned her head to the pink haired vampire that was staring back at her. He lifted his hand up pulling her ribbon off causing her blond hair to fall freely. With his other hand he wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer to him. Natsu looked at how she was blushing while looking down, making him smile and thought how cute she was.

He let go of his hand that was on her waist and turned her around. Natsu slowly gathered her long blond hair up to the side neatly, trying not to mess it up. As he was gathering her hair to one side he noticed the bite marks he had created and frowned at the sight.

"It's alright...you were hungry." Lucy said looking at the ground reassuring him that it wasn't fully his fault.

Natsu smiled yet still felt guilty for their actions. He decided to lean in and kissed her bite marks which made her shudder. She is probably blushing again. Finishing her side pony tail he wrapped his arms around her waist again naturally. He placed his chin on her shoulder and looked down on her hands.

The thought came up again, why did she have one hand gloved? As he was about to open his mouth to ask her, the two suddenly heard a scream from far away. They looked at each other making sure it wasn't them imagining things then ran out the door. The hall was empty, they still felt familiar presences around. Though they smelt fresh blood from an unfamiliar person.

"Let's go." Natsu said and started to run, following the scent of the fresh blood. What could've happened while they were gone? The two stopped at the end of the hall, it was where the path splits. One leading towards the dining room the other leading towards the basement. "This way." Lucy informed and started to run the way to the basement. She felt the burns on her feet, running in heels want a good idea but she just had to keep going. Imagination running through her brain of what could've happened, was everyone alright?

After running down to the basement, both of them had their eyes wide open looking at the scene. There was a dead woman on the ground, blood scattered everywhere that stained the floor and the wine bottles around. She had brown hair with pale skin, wearing a black uniform. The corpse laid on the ground with her back facing up, she was holding a butterfly knife on her left hand. Beside her was a panting Zeref standing with bloody hands, holding a sword that was dripping down with blood. Behind him was a maid that was frightened at the scene. His eyes were glowing bright red as he stared at the blood that was still leaking out of the body, where he had stabbed right in the middle of her back.

Natsu walked closer to the corpse trying to figure out her identity. "She tried to break in the area and attack the maid." Zeref explained. Natsu nodded and noticed how her left hand had a gem that was plain grey. Meaning that her soul was broken or possessed. A few moments later Zeref looked at Lucy that was a couple of steps behind from Natsu, his eyes widen as this was his first time seeing her in a hungry state. Her eyes were glowing red as ever, salivating over the dead body. She clutched her hand tightly trying not to go out of control. He quickly glanced at Natsu that looked fully nourished, Zeref sighed knowing what has happened between the two. Something had to happen since Lucy didn't come back for quite some time...and that something was his younger brother had a meal.

"NATSU! LUCY! ZEREF!" The three heard a loud voice. They all looked at the end of the stairs revealing Igneel, Jude and Lisanna. The red and blond haired man ran towards the scene while Lisanna ran to Natsu and held onto his arm. The two older vampires looked at Zeref as he was explaining what he saw once more.

"A broken soul..." Igneel mumbled looking at the corpse gem.

"Layla was right, something like this would happen if she had a large headache." Jude said staring at the bloody sword that was being held by Zeref.

"Natsu I'm scared." Lisanna said clutching onto his arm.

All of them were staring at the corpse, what was her purpose? To scare them? Moments later Igneel sighed and looked at the younger vampires.

"You guys go back to your rooms, Lisanna you should stay here for the day. Tomorrow night a carriage will be prepared for your return to home." Igneel ordered.

"Natsu can you take me to my room?" Lisanna asked, her eyes filled with hope.

Natsu sighed and nodded knowing she would be frightened to go back alone. Even though he wanted to stay and investigate this further in. "Yeah let's go." The pink haired vampire replied guiding her back up the stairs to her room.

"Your mom should be fine, she's resting at the moment." Jude said looking at Lucy that was frowning with red eyes. He sighed once more. "You haven't had anything to drink in a while go get something to drink before you go to your room. Your room should be down the hall of Natsu's" He ordered.

"I'll take you to the dining room." Zeref offered, he wanting to get something to drink as well.

"Zeref stay here and tell us a little bit more about this incident." Igneel said looking at the the black haired man.

Lucy smiled and started to walk upstairs. The blond sighed as she smelt the blood coming from the basement, if only she had some before coming upstairs. The thought of Natsu biting onto her neck came up making her wonder what he was doing. Was he back in his room resting? Thinking about the incident that happened not too long ago? The blond vampire walked slowly down the hall, she walked into the dining room and turned into the kitchen ignoring the fact they changed their grand dining table to a longer and bigger one.

The place was all empty excluding the guards that was guarding each door. "The maids and chefs must be resting now" Lucy said to herself. The kitchen was all sparkling and clean with its metal counters around. Lucy walked down the kitchen revealing the fridges. One labeled "food" one labeled "blood". What was the difference? She opened the one that said blood on it revealing bottles labeled many blood types. She decided to randomly grab one and opened the cap, kicking the fridge door to close. Lucy closed her eyes and smelled the aroma. With this amount it should be good for now she thought. Moments after the blond finished half of it, deciding to bring it to her room to finish the rest.

Lucy was walking down the hall, clutching onto her opened bottle of blood. Other than smelling the scent of blood coming from the bottle, she smelt another type of blood. Walking closer to the scent it lead to a door, she stared at the door trying to figure out who was in that room. Her eyes widen realizing the scent, it was Natsu's... but there was someone else in there too. "Lisanna..." she mumbled to herself. Suddenly she was frightened, what could they be doing in there? Was it what she and Natsu did earlier? Suddenly the door opened revealing the pink haired vampire that she was afraid to see. She noticed that there was Lisanna on the bed that passed out. Lucy's heart felt like it got shattered into pieces.

Natsu sighed then looked at the blond in front of him. His eyes widen as her eyes did too. She looked at his neck that had a bite mark. "Did she enjoy her meal?" Lucy smiled.

Lucy... no leave right now.

The pink haired vampire was stunned to see the blond in front of him, he notice that she was holding onto a blood bottle. Her eyes were bloodshot red. Not knowing what to do. Lisanna was hungry and wouldn't let him leave no matter what so he let him have some of his blood. Not noticing that she was drinking a lot, the blood that came from the blond that was in front of her. The person who generously gave her precious sweet blood to him.

Lucy felt her eyes starting to get wet. Her heart was getting tighter the more she stared at him. She decided to smile and nodded then started to walk down the hall. Ignoring her burning hand. She had to leave before tears start pouring out of her eyes.

After a while when she knew she was out of his sight she ran as fast as possible, passing his room and down the hall revealing another door. The blond slammed it open revealing a large king sized bed that was furnished quite well. She knew that it was her room as she smelled her clothes from the walk in closet beside her bed. Lucy walked in kicking off her heels, letting her blister breathe and closed the door gently with her free hand. Right away she felt warm liquid coming out of her eyes.

Thoughts were replaying in her head, of him walking out of Lisanna's room. Of him having fresh bite marks on him. Of him looking at her with a horrified face. Lucy walked to the table that was not far from her and placed her blood bottle on top. She walked on the cold marble floor not planning to turn on the lights. Usually she would like the place to be a little brighter but she decided to leave the place pitch black. Fuck the lights, she's a vampire, they can see in the dark. Lucy slowly took off her dress and threw it on the ground, still feeling tears coming out of her eyes.

She walked to the closet and grabbed her pink night gown. As soon as she put it on she walked to the table beside the balcony and grabbed her blood bottle with her now shaking hand. Engulfing the blood as quickly as possible, her eyes were switching colors faster than ever. From red to brown and brown to red. After drinking the last bit she was still hungry, placing the empty bottle back on the table, she took off the glove and ribbon off of her hair and threw it beside her dress on the floor. Not caring about the mess she is making. Lucy lied on the cold ground, feeling her dried up tears. She just didn't want to move at all at this point.

Moments later she heard a knock on the door. Lucy tried to smell the person but she couldn't breathe. Gathering her strength she tried to call out weakly "who is it?"

"It's me Zeref." He replied noticing her raspy voice.

"The doors unlocked." She said opening her eyes, she turned her head to the door as she watched him open it. Zeref closed the door behind him then looked at the bed. No sign of the blond. He looked at the ground revealing her that was lying there. She looked at him noticing how he was all cleaned up, now wearing a simple shirt and pants. The black haired vampire frowned at the sight of her messed state. He just wanted to ask if his younger brother took much from her.

"What happened?" Zeref asked sitting beside the blond.

Lucy looked at him then looked away. "I just saw bite marks on Natsu that was from Lisanna a while ago." She replied weakly. This made Zeref pissed at the white haired woman. If only she went back home earlier this wouldn't have happened. He looked up noticing the empty bottle on the table and looked back at Lucy. She was still hungry.

"If you want you can take some blood from me." Zeref offered with a soft tone. This made the blond look at him.

"It's alright...I don't need it." She lied, she was still starving...but she couldn't take the offer as well. Knowing that he would go nuts trying to find more food to satisfy himself.

"It's fine."

"You only give your blood to Mavis when she's hungry." Lucy said reminding him of his girlfriend that's in a coma somewhere far away.

Zeref sighed and lifted his hand, biting on his palm gently but enough for blood to start coming out. He stared at Lucy as her eyes started to grow wide open as well as her eyes to bloodshot red. "Mavis would want me to do this." He whispered softly. Lucy slowly got up making some strands of her hair falling in front of his face. Her cold hands gently grasped onto Zeref's wrist and started to lean in. Lucy closed her eyes as she starting to lick the warm fresh blood off of her loved one's older brother.

Thoughts came into her head, the time in the hall when Natsu and Lucy first encountered early at night, the time in the garden, and the time in his room. Was it all just fake? The image of him with his bite mark on his neck made her heart shatter even more. The bite mark wasn't from the blond herself, it was a mark from another woman. The woman named Lisanna Strauss. Lucy felt the tears coming out her eyes again making Zeref frown at the site of the blond vampire. He wrapped one of his arm around her back, feeling her biting onto him with more tears coming out of her eyes. He was pissed at the white haired woman, he was furious with his younger brother, he looked at Lucy while she was still rethinking about everything. All those moment they went through.

Was it just too good to be true?

So uh... I'm at the hospital right now uploading this chapter through my phone. Hopefully their wifi is good and it lays out perfectly ;D.

Next up chapter 4: Old Faces


	4. Chapter 4: Old Faces & Crystal Clear

**Vampire gem 4: Old Faces & Crystal Clear**

 **Ty for everything ;u;. The last update I mention about myself being in the hospital. For the ones that were curious, I had a phone call from them telling me that my dad was in the hospital. Yes he is fine, and there was no service in the ER for some reason...wifi sucked reaaal bad. ~ but I'm glad I got to upload that last chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

Natsu sighed as he looked at his bed that he was just resting on. He turned to looked at the window as he watch the sun slowly settling down. The wind was blowing and the birds were flying towards the sunset. Maids were starting to wake up and begin their nightly duties starting from the outside of the mansion.

Natsu you done fucked up this time.

Usually he would've been sleeping still, but Lucy's image started popping in his head. She was in his dream too, her large red eyes looked at him with a smile. A fake smile... a smile that he didn't want to see from her. What has he done? He sighed once more as he walked to the bathroom, a hot shower would clear his mind he thought.

"Did she enjoy her meal?" Her words were still lingering in his mind. Natsu shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror. "At least the bite mark is gone" he thought to himself. He was showing his strong built tanned body off to the mirror as he took off his pants from his outfit he wore last night. The pink haired vampire was too exhausted to change into anything. So he took his tops off and crashed into bed not caring about anything else. How was he going to face Lucy now? It felt like betrayal, someone giving him blood while he just gave it away. After taking every fabric off that was on him, he went into the shower and turned on the hot water.

Feeling the burning hot water that was going against his body, the steam from the hot water filled up his nostrils. Right away he missed that vanilla and strawberry scent from the blond vampire. His mind was filled of thoughts and regrets, not noticing that someone was calling him from the other side of the door.

"Natsu."

Natsu closed his eyes trying to relax his tensed body. Ignoring the voice, the voice would go away if he ignored it.

"NATSU."

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT?" He was irritated, the vampire didn't want anyone interrupting him during his time in the shower. It seemed like it would be the last time that he could try and relax before something else happens again.

"Damn bad temper today ash brain." The voice of a man replied.

Right away Natsu knew who it was. He smiled, "Ice prick can help me forget things for the time being" he whispered to himself. Natsu finished rinsing off and walked out the bathroom door naked. The pink haired vampire smirked looking at the well dressed black haired man.

"Go get some clothes, I don't need to see you naked." He cringed at the sight.

"See how I feel when you end up stripping randomly, Gray." Natsu laughed feeling the cold breeze hit his naked body, slowly the natural heat on his body made himself dry quickly. The pink haired vampire slowly walked to his closet, picking up new clothes to put on. As he was putting his clean clothes on, a question popped up in his head.

"Wait... why did you come here for a visit out of the blue this early? You never come this early." Natsu asked looking at the male that was leaning against the wall.

"I got a short notice on the lovely incident you had. So I came to check it out." Gray replied.

This made Natsu sigh and look down after putting on his suit, to think he would help was ridiculous after all. It shouldn't be a surprise that Gray came because of the incident. The black haired male looked at him with a bewildered face. It was weird for Natsu to act this way. Usually he would always end up picking a fight the second they see each other, what happened to him?

"Man what is up with you tonight?" Gray asked causing Natsu to look back up at him. For a moment he stared at the black haired male, until he smelled another person behind him.

"Love triangle that's what."

Natsu quickly pivot to the back checking who was behind him; revealing a tall masculine blond hair vampire with a large scar across his right eye. He was wearing a white suite with a black tie. The blond vampire male that was Lucy's older brother, Laxus.

"Long time no see Natsu." The blond smirked.

"What the fuck, you too Laxus? Let me guess you are here because of the incident that happened." Natsu threw his arms up making Laxus laugh.

"I'm here for my mother...well it did get caused by the incident, so yes you are right for once Dragneel." He replied expecting the younger male to have a tantrum.

"Wait why didn't you go to the meeting? Wasn't it mediatory?" Gray asked walking up to the blond.

"Had some things to take care of for my father." Laxus shrugged, recalling how his father was furious with some family that wouldn't pay back the debt they had with the Heartfilias, so he threw his own son into the field and chase them down. "Plus I couldn't stand to watch my sister leave and be in the hands of this... thing." The blond continued as he pointed at Natsu.

"Hey I'll have you know that at least she would be safe with me." Natsu yelled back making the blond ticked.

"Excuse me?" After having a bad day out in the sunlight just to get here, this made Laxus want to blow off some steam for himself.

"If you don't agree with me then let's settle this with a fight!"

Natsu's eyes started to turn to red, getting ready to strike any moment. Who needs Gray when he has a stronger opponent to pick a fight with? Natsu looked at the blond with a confident look. Meanwhile Laxus smirked at the pink haired vampire as his eyes turned into red as well. The two stared at each other waiting for the right moment to start. However Gray did not like this idea, he looked at the two as if they had forgotten about everything.

"Guys? Let's stop this, I don't think this is a good idea..." Gray suggested stepping in between the two.

"Shut up Gray just stand there and watch." Laxus ordered pushing him to the side.

Natsu took that opportunity to jump up and have a kick start to the blonds head. This made Laxus smirk as he grabbed Natsu's ankle pushing him down on the ground. As the blond was going to put his foot on the pink haired male a sudden voice made him freeze. The sound of his father.

"Is this what you do to someone that is taking in your sister for the time being?"

The three men looked at the door revealing Laxus's father. Jude glared at his son making Laxus sigh and held out a hand to Natsu to grab on. Natsu looked at the blond's father and gulped at the sight, taking note not to get on Jude's bad side. He looked at Laxus that was making a sign to take his offered hand before his head gets ripped off. "But the fight didn't even start." Natsu mumbled taking Laxus's hand.

"...told you guys." Gray said smirking at the two.

* * *

"I can't believe you Natsu... Gray why didn't you stop them earlier? Laxus I thought you were old enough to know how to control your anger." The red haired vampire scolded the three men that were looking down in the ground.

Everyone was back to sitting at the meeting room once more, though the doors were open for anyone to come in. This time Lucy wasn't there so her spot got occupied by Laxus instead, sitting beside his mother that looked quite pale. Meanwhile Gray took Zerefs spot since he wasn't there was well. Since everyone knew Lisanna would be still sleeping it left an empty spot beside Natsu.

"Mother, be careful whenever you try to talk to the spirit king. It always make you have a headache." Laxus said looking at his mother with a frown.

"What can I do? He was trying to speak to me as well about sensing something. Having a contract with him means a lot of pain will come in place. Though he is very powerful. Nothing comes in for free my son." Layla laughed weakly leaning onto Laxus's shoulder.

Nothing comes for free as a contractor. Though spirits may be fond of you, it pays for them to protect you. The more powerful the spirit is the more brain power is needed for the two to be connected.

"Come to think of it shouldn't Lucy and Zeref be awake by now?" Gray asked questioning the about the two vampires, knowing that they are early bats. This made Natsu flinch for a second. That's right, where did they go?

Natsu stared at the opened door, hoping for that vanilla and strawberry scent to come up again. Instead he saw a figure of a man. He sighed looking at his older brother, not amused. Natsu stared at the figure that was walking closer, however

he noticed something was off. Way off. As soon as Zeref walked in the room, he looked around noticing how Natsu was staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Zeref asked smirking at the pink male.

"Like I said love triangle." Laxus sighed turning to the black haired male that was walking up to him. Both stared into each other's eyes, until Laxus noticed the bite mark on his neck. The mark that has a faint scent of his younger sister. "Did she do that?" He asked as he stared at the fresh bite mark. "Yeah." Zeref sighed as he walked up to Natsu and sat beside him. Natsu stared at the two that was having a small conversation. She? Do what? Natsu's eyes roamed over to Zeref, travelling to the bite mark. He's eyes went wide open, who would do that? There would be no way his older brother could be willing to offer blood to anyone unless it's Mavis... or Lucy?

"Took so much too, I had to drink 3 bottles just to recover." Zeref sighed shaking his head. Looking over at the the masters of the Heartfilia and Dragneel family, the two were having a conversation about the on the ongoing events.

"Another god damn ball." Igneel sighed making Jude laugh taking a glass of wine.

Zeref looked back at Laxus then noticed a certain pink haired that was staring at him.

"What's wrong? Ever since I came in you kept staring at me." Zeref asked glaring at his little brother.

"Nothing." Natsu said looking back at the opened door once again.

"You have a problem with the door." Gray commented as he sent a greeting to Zeref.

Layla however giggled weakly as the pink haired male kept staring at the door.

"Mother your getting worse..." Laxus whispered in a worried tone.

"Oh hush up my idiotic son." Layla whispered back. "Natsu dear." She called with a louder voice making Natsu stare at the older blond.

"Yeah Layla?"

"Do me a favour and go wake Lucy up will you?"

Natsu immediately stood up, not wasting a second he walked out that door. If he can't wait for her then he can go to her. He started to walk slowly out the door as soon as he was out of the room he picked up his pace. Layla giggled even more as she heard his foot steps fade away faster making Laxus sighed and smile. Zeref however stared at the door watching the figure walk away cautiously. "He better not mess up this time." He growled looking away.

Gray stared at his best friend walk away, he turned to Zeref with curious eyes. "What do you mean not mess up this time?" He asked. Zeref looked back at Gray then sighed.

"Lets just say something's have to change."

* * *

Lucy slowly walked down the outer gardens. The blond vampire was wearing a short pink dress, a wild berry pink ribbon tied around her waste and a white cardigan holding a glove inside one of her pockets. Her hair was tied up into a side pony tail once more with a white ribbon and to finish she wore pink flats. Lucy looked up at the night sky as the autumn winds were blowing softly. Maybe it wasn't his fault that he was nice to give his blood away to his lover. After all she still hasn't thank Zeref for the blood he gave, she sighed and stopped in front of a rose that was sticking out. At the stem there was a chrysalis, almost in its final stage to go free. The rose was red as ever, trying to imitate the colour of blood, same with her gem that was shining brightly as ever against the moon light. Lucy smiled, "I should apologize to him" She said to herself.

Slowly she raised her left hand to touch the petal then stopped. Was she imagining things? The area smelt like a certain pink haired male suddenly. Lucy shook her head, "Lucy stop imagining things" she scolded herself.

"Imagining what?"

Lucy quickly turned around to the pink haired vampire that was standing there. He looked at her with a bewildered face then started laughing. "Oh my god Luce, your face is priceless" he laughed pointing at the blond that was giving the most awkward look. She blushed and looked away, clutching onto her pink dress. Natsu stopped laughing slowly then walked up to her, he stopped right in front of her and stared at her. Leaving only so little space between them.

Okay Lucy you got this.

"Listen I'm sorry!" They said in unison, the two looked at each other with a shocked face. Both of them felt their breaths against each other, suddenly flash backs of yesterday popped up in their minds. Where they had a full on make out session. Where they were so close to becoming one.

"You don't have to say sorry" Lucy said gripping onto her dress tighter.

"I wasn't thinking, I have to say sorry" he replied pulling her body in his arms. This made Natsu's heart felt like this was the first time it has ever been in peace. Letting it off his chest and hugging his best friend. It felt like forever since he had hugged the blond, even though it had only been one day. His hand naturally started roaming down as he tried to reach for her hand, until Lucy flinched and shook off the embrace. Lucy quickly placed her right hand over his left hand and turned over facing the other direction. Not wanting to see his disappointed face.

That was close. She sighed.

The blond reached into her pockets finding her glove and carefully placed her hand inside hoping he wouldn't notice.

Lucy turned around and looked at Natsu pouting like a dog. This made her giggle and hugged him first, knowing that it was safe now while Natsu gladly hugged her back. Lucy looked over at his neck that was healed and the thought of blood came rushing through her head. She quickly turned her head the other away shaking her thoughts off. Was she not satisfied last night? Feeling her body that perfectly moulded against his. She was at the perfect spot to bite into him as well.

Make him forget that Lisanna bit onto him.

"Luce your kinda holding onto me tightly now" Natsu whispered.

"Oh...am I?" She let go of the pink haired vampire making Natsu pulling her back into a tight embrace once more.

Lucy just one bite.

"Doesn't mean I don't like it." He whispered once more. The sudden feeling of wanting to kiss her came up. Stop it Natsu, you know who you belong to. He scolded himself internally.

However Lucy's eyes were slowly turning into the colour of the roses around them. Her heart was accelerating faster than ever. She kept staring at the neck that belonged to the one that she cannot have.

Only a little bit, no one will notice at all.

Deep in her thoughts, the blond slowly opened her mouth while gripping onto his back so he wouldn't look in her way. Her hot breath was going against his body. Centimetres away from the sweet sensation she was starting to ache for. She noticed that he was gripping onto her as well. Was that an invitation? Lucy closed her eyes, her teeth were touching his neck briefly till she heard a familiar voice in her head. Loke?

 **'I suggest you don't, she's watching.'** His voice lingered in her head.

Lucy quickly stopped and looked over the bush sensing someone that was coming this way. She knew who it was as soon as she sniffed the air. She started to let go of Natsu, he looked at her with a questioning look on his face. Till he sniffed the air and noticed what she was sensing. Natsu stared into her red eyes that were screaming out of hunger.

"You should go" Lucy whispered, turning away before she gets out of control.

Natsu frowned, wanting to protest but he couldn't. He looked over the direction of where the white haired vampire was and started walking away. "What will she do...?" He thought to himself.

"Ah Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed hugging the pink haired male.

"Hey Lis" he replied softly as he hugged her back.

"Let's go back where everyone is, I didn't think Gray and Laxus would come." She said smiling. The white haired vampire quickly grabbed onto his arm and started walking back to the mansion. Natsu looked back checking if the blond was still there. He frowned at the sight, she was there. Not alone. Laxus and Zeref was there talking to the blond. The pink haired vampire couldn't hear what but Zeref looked frustrated. He watched Lucy smile and hugged Laxus. Knowing that she was biting him already. Natsu turned away and continued to follow Lisanna. Knowing the fact he couldn't help her.

Lucy stopped and slowly cleaned up the blood that was still dripping from her brothers neck. "Didn't think I would get my blood drained away the moment I see you." Laxus sighed as he stared at his sister.

"Sorry" Lucy laughed.

"Things would be easier if you just reveal the truth." Zeref growled. The Heartfilia siblings watched Zeref have a miniature tantrum. The two blonds looked at each other then sighed.

"I wish it would be that easy. Don't they seem like a perfect match?" Lucy walked up to Zeref and patted his back.

"Lucy even your gem says so. We don't even know how she is changing her color" he replied.

"That's another reason why I decided to let Lucy stay in your care." Laxus explained. "Even if I'm in and out of the mansion I'm pretty sure I can protect her." The blond continued.

"Wait what do you mean?" Zeref looked at the two.

"He means that there is a suspicion that the person who caused this incident in this mansion could be the same person who agreed to change Lisanna's gem color." Another voice came in out of no where.

A spark of light came in revealing a tall ginger, with glasses. He was wearing a suit with a green tie. "Thanks for warning me Loke." Lucy said smiling at the spirit.

"No problem princess." He replied kissing her hand. Loke turned to the black haired male. "Like I was saying, when Lucy ran downstairs and saw you in the basement, there was a type of magic that was emitting from the woman. The same magic that emits from Lisanna." He explained.

"I did sense a faint magic from her." Zeref mumbled thinking about the scene.

"I believe that this type of magic wouldn't be sensed easily by others since its celestial magic." Loke said.

"I would be like you, yelling at Lucy for being too nice, but we can use this as an advantage. Like my mother said, nothing comes for free, meaning Lisanna must have to do something to pay back." Laxus said, they all nod in agreement.

"Hold on if our suspicions are wrong the-" Lucy started but got interrupted.

"Then it mean we are back to square one" Zeref said looking at the female. Quickly catching up of what Loke was saying.

"I believe we are all forgetting something here though. If this hypothesis is true then we can use this as an advantage" Zeref continued grabbing a folded paper from his pocket. He handed the paper to Lucy and sighed. Lucy looked at the folded paper with curiosity. She slowly unfolds revealing an invitation draft.

"Father is planning for a ball. Jude thinks that can lure them in, knowing him he is going to use us like guinea pigs and investigate while everyone is enjoying their time of their lives." Zeref sighed once more. Hopefully he can lure in some people for himself to enjoy a nice meal without getting caught.

"We should go back before they send people to look for us." Laxus suggested lending a hand to Lucy. Lucy stared at the hand and then pouted. "I'm not a little kid anymore." She said holding onto his hand. The blond looked back seeing Loke bowed and disappeared. "Pft shut up kid." Zeref smiled, walking on the other side of the blond. "Oh? Is that so?" Lucy gave him a mischievous smile, she quickly used her other hand and held onto his left hand. She looked at the black haired males smile that twitched slightly then glared at the blond. Lucy gave him an innocent smile and continued walking while holding the two males hands. At least she has people supporting her. How would Natsu react when he finds out? Lucy gripped onto their hands tighter at the thought. Laxus and Zeref looked at each other then at Lucy. "Don't worry about it" Zeref reassured. "He will be fine" Laxus said looking ahead. The blond looked at the two then smiled and nodded while following the two to the mansion


	5. Chapter 5: Let Me Guide You

**Vampires gem chapter 5: Let me guide you**

 **Hey babu's, I had stuff going on so I couldn't think of what to write at all. Intentionally I was thinking of posting 1-2 chaps a week. In the end this chap is to make up last week and there will be another chapter that will be uploaded tomorrow maybe by Friday. Hope u guys enjoy and don't kill me if I made a mistake XD. (srry for the short chap)**

* * *

 **Princess your parents has left for the time being. They will return on the day of the ball. Virgo's voice came into her head.**

"I see..." Lucy replied. The blond stared at the end of the bed. After meeting Gray, she remembered that everyone got separated to do their own duties. The guys were off to sparing and the adults decided to talk more about the upcoming ball which was announced that it would be in 2 days meaning to would be on a Tuesday. Since she knew Lisanna would watch Natsu spar with the guys, she had decided to take a nap. Wouldn't want any glares from the white haired vampire after all. She looked at the opened window and the sky was getting a little brighter. Did she sleep for that long? People were probably getting ready to go to bed now. Was Lisanna still in the estate?

The hypothesis that Loke stated, at least it gave her a better reason not to tell Natsu about the white haired vampire. It worried her about how Natsu would react if she told him and the rest of Lisanna's siblings. They did look like the perfect couple that everyone would die to have. Was the reason too selfless?

She sighed, she didn't want this mess in the first place. At least everyone is calm about this chaos that just happened just recently.

"Plue" The blond called out wanting to cuddle with her small spirit friend. Seconds later there was nothing. Lucy looked around, she did sense her energy getting drained. "Plue?" She called out once more. Moments later Lucy decided to slide off the bed. Where could the her dog go? The blond slowly got up and looked at herself, she was still wearing her dress. Her cardigan was laying on her bed leaving Lucy's shoulders bare. Shivers ran down her spine, being exposed to the cold air. Lucy stayed silent, focusing on the location of where her spirit could've gone.

"Pun pun."

Lucy looked at the door. "Plue?" She called out once more. After staring at the door for quite some time she slowly walked to the door, each step she felt the cold marble floor trying to freeze her feet. The blond quickly stopped in front of the door and felt a familiar presence just on the other side of the door. This was too early to figure out who it was but it hit Lucy right away. This scent was overly familiar to her. There was someone else other than her summoned spirit. She placed her gloved hand on the door knob and slowly opened the slightly heavy door. After opening the door slightly she peeked through the small gap, revealing her small husky. But he was being held by a certain man. A certain man that she was happy to see yet not.

Lucy hesitated to look up but she did, her brown orbs gazed at his black ones. He stared back for a moment then gave her his signature grin.

"I think Plue got lost." He began looking down at the puppy that was shaking. Natsu placed the pup down and right away the spirit ran to Lucy. "Thanks for picking him up." She smiled as she picked Plue up into her arms. Natsu stared at the spirit feeling a hint of jealousy towards the dog.

"No problem, he sure acts like a chihuahua." The male said.

"Speak for yourself, you have a blue cat that's named Happy." She defended, Lucy opened the door wider with one hand.

"Hey at least my cat doesn't go pun pun." he replied, imitating the spirit pup.

"Leave my dog alone... coming in?" She asked looking at the male.

 _Bad idea Lucy._

Natsu gladly accepted the invitation and walked in. He casually walked towards her bed and fell back. The room smelt like her, he thought. "Come to think of it where's Happy?" Lucy asked sitting back on top of the bed, leaning against the pillow she was just sleeping on. The blond placed Plue on her lap and slowly started petting him.

"He's at Wendy's. He had an attachment to Charla as usual so I decided to let him stick to her for a bit. Should come back on the night of the ball with Wendy." He explained looking at the ceiling. Wendy was Natsu's younger sister, apparently she had decided to sleep over at Romeo's for a while. Therefore Happy and Charla went with her. Natsu rolled over, he watched the blond as she was still petting Plue for quite some time now. After he looked over at Lucy that was slowly falling asleep.

"I thought that you were going to watch us fight." Natsu mumbled in disappointment, Lucy looked at Natsu that was staring back at her, then to the dog that she was petting. She let the words slowly in her head. At least he was being considerate. The blond gave him a soft smile as Plue had disappeared. The pup knew that she was getting tired so he had disappeared for the time being. Lucy decided to crawl a little bit closer to Natsu and settled just above him. Right away he blushed looking at the blonds actions.

 _Natsu stop having dirty thoughts._

"Ill be sure to take another nap when you spar with the boys again." Lucy giggled and started playing with his pink hair. Natsu stared at her then closed his eyes, enjoying the familiar moment they were having. Usually she would do this whenever they were on a ride, to help him with his motion sickness and also when they were just chatting as well. He noticed that the blond had stopped doing that ever since Lisanna came back. Instead of Lucy doing this it was the white haired woman instead. Natsu didn't know why but he liked it better when the blond does it to him more.

"I'll drag you to watch then." Natsu growled. Lucy stared at his spiky looking hair. It was soft as ever like it use to be. She wondered why it naturally gave off a spiky impression. "Hm Lisanna usually watches you." She replied softly. Instantly the blond regretted her reply. Way to go Lucy. She scolded herself internally. "She's not you." He said moving his head towards her lap, making him a little bit more comfortable.

"She had to go back home a while ago after dinner. Same with your parents." Natsu said slowly opening his eyes. He started to play with Lucy's dress that was exposing half of her thigh thanks to the position she was in. If only he could just slowly run his hands up to touch her more. Natsu stopped and let his hand fall beside him.

 _You gotta stop that._

The pink haired vampire realized that his best friend hasn't answered him. Her strokes were getting slower too. Natsu rolled to face up so he could see what was happening to her. Her eyes were half awake and she was just staring at him. "Lucy?" He waved his hand in front of her face making her wide awake. "Oh right yeah?" She said trying to act like she was fully awake this whole time. He chuckled at her poor acting skills. This would always happen if she kept playing with his hair at a constant pace.

Natsu stared into her eyes for a while smiling. Lucy looked back blankly then gave a small giggle. Natsu decided to get up slowly from the comfortable position he was in her lap. Immediately wanting to go back and lay on her lap once more. Lucy watched him with a confused look. The two stared at each other in comfortable silence. Admiring each other inside and out.

The blond looked down as she started to fidget her fingers. Lucy bit onto her lip avoiding his gaze. How many dirty thoughts could she thought of? After a while she felt a push making her lie down. Lucy looked up as Natsu slowly crawled on top of her. She stared at the pink male in confusion while blushing even more. Was she still dreaming? The blond was having second thoughts if this was reality or not.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked in a high pitched tone. Though he didn't reply. Natsu looked at the the cover that was beside her. He had the choice, strip her to the very end or be nice and not do anything. The image of her naked, breathless and calling out his name receptively popped up in his sighed at his fucked up thoughts and grabbed the blanket. The male got off of Lucy and decided to cover her up. He leaned in making Lucy close her eyes tightly. Natsu stopped and looked at Lucy closely then to her pink soft looking lips. Both of their heartbeat was in sync, both were beating faster than ever as if they are in a race to get a heart attack. Lucy... what are you doing to me? He thought to himself.

The pink haired vampire leaned closer pecking her forehead. "Go to sleep." He whispered standing up and started to walk away. Lucy opened her eyes taking every action that happened in her mind. She quickly got up and ran to the male that was close to opening the door. Not wanting him to leave at all. Natsu's eyes popped wide open at the action and turned around.

The blond was gripping onto his suit tightly. She let go of him noticing what she has done. "You must have a reason to come here in the first place." Lucy said looking away in embarrassment. Natsu stared at her, then sighed and smiled. She was too adorable after all.

"I wanted to ask you to help me out with dancing, I haven't danced in a while and I knew you were an expert at it." Natsu began. "But you looked really tired so I decided to put you to sleep." He finished turning towards the blond.

Lucy let go of his suit and held onto his arm and pulled him to the open space the room had between the bed and the couches. She smiled confidently and placed his right arm to her waste. He was right, dancing was in her field. "You should've told me, I'll be fine. I took a nap remember?" Lucy said staring at Natsu. He looked at his hand that was on her waste and taking the fact that they were really close in his mind. His black orbs slowly went up to her large chest was close to pressing against his. The blond placed her gloved hand onto his shoulder and used her other hand to lift his chin up, making face towards hers.

"Didn't anyone tell you to look at your partners face when dancing Dragneel?" Lucy whispered.

"We aren't doing any dancing now are we, Heartfilia." He smirked taking her hand with his free one.

Lucy smiled and started stepping forward making Natsu step back. Slowly Lucy felt his grip on her was tighter as he started to pick up his pace leading her on step by step. The blond following closely to the pink haired man. "So what's this about needing help?" Lucy asked.

"Well I am patterned up with a wonderful dancer right now." Natsu shrugged and continued leading her on. The two kept dancing around for quite sometime. Both enjoying each other's close presence. Lucy stared onto his eyes then onto his lips. She looked back up to his eyes and noticed that he was gazing at hers. They slowed down and stood there still close to each other. The two lowered their hands and intertwined them. Lucy decided to rest her head on his chest and took a deep breath trying to relax her tensed body.

Natsu took a deep breath with her and snuggled against the blond under his embrace. The older man looked outside the sun was shining brighter than ever. His eyes getting adjusted to the brightness of the morning. It was way too long since he had been in the sunlight for quite sometime. The pink haired vampire would always enjoy the towns people food in the afternoon once in a while than to eat the food that was made by his chefs. Most importantly a certain blond was there with him most of the times back then.

Natsu looked back down looking at her hair that was shining brightly as ever against the sunlight. He watched Lucy look at the sunlight and smiled. The blond let go of him and started walking towards the sunlight. Lucy took a deep breath looking at the place that was bright as ever. The birds were singing and the autumn leaves were falling off the tree against the soft wind. She turned around facing towards Natsu and gave him a soft smile. Lucy slowly walked back towards the pink haired vampire and took his hand. She lead him towards the window making him exposed to the sun.

"Been a while since we were out in the sun together." She said smiling.

"Yeah." He replied simply while admiring the bright colors. Natsu turned back at Lucy that was looking out the window, not noticing that his body was starting to act on its own. He grabbed onto the blonds bare shoulders and turned her body towards him. Lucy looked at him in confusion and realize his intense stare. She blushed at the sight and looked away. Natsu placed both of his hand on her cheeks right away and made he face towards him.

"I don't get you..." He started to whisper, he leaned in closer watching the blond close her eyes. Natsu slowly leaned in closer and placed his lips on hers. Why did she make him feel this way every single time? He questioned himself. Every time their bodies touched, it felt like they belonged to each other in the first place. Lucy accepted the kiss from him and started kissing him back with equal force.

She felt his hands leaving her face and wrapped around her waste pulling her closer. The blond placed her arms around his neck. Their kiss was slow yet passionate at the same time. Slowly it got intense, she felt the pressure on her was a little bit more rough. Right away it made her surprised feeling his tongue slip into her mouth, making Lucy moaned in pleasure. Both tightening their grips onto each other as they were enjoying their make out session.

Moments later Lucy broke their kiss trying to catch her breath. The two vampires stared at each other both breathing heavily. Natsu closed his eyes and placed his forehead on hers once more. Lucy stared at him a bit then she decided to lean in and bit onto his lower lip softly then let go.

 _Oh my god Lucy the fuck did you do._

Moments later as their breaths were back to normal. Natsu looked back out the window. "Hey Luce, want to head to towns?" He whispered to the blond. This made Lucy's eyes popped wide open and quickly looked at the males face. "I don't think changing would be good, we are sneaking out after all." The pink haired vampires grinned facing towards the wide eyed Lucy. First the make out session now sneaking out to towns randomly. Was this a date? "I don't get you either." Lucy said as she smile and nodded. Accepting his invitation.

* * *

 **See u guys soon~**

Chapter 6: Just a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6: Too Weak

**Hon hon hon~ Just a non important OC dw she's not that overpower person people usually put in. And she wont be with us long term. Once again don't kill me for any stupid grammar & spelling mistakes that I make. Love you guys and sorry in advance. **

**Chapter 6: Too Weak**

* * *

The sun was shining bright as ever. People were off to do their duties. Some were off to the markets and some were going to restaurants for a nice brunch. Children were already up running across the streets, trying to avoid the carriages that were trying to pass by, while holding the fallen autumn leaves. Scent of fresh bread from the nearby bakery filled up everyone's nostrils that passed by.

"Last time I checked the sun wasn't that bright." Natsu groaned as he looked up at the sky. The blue sky that he haven't seen in a while. He was standing beside Lucy that was close to a nice gift shop with many small things such as ornaments, paintings and stuffed animals.

"Natsu the sun was always this bright." Lucy replied, she was admiring the snow globe that was sitting close to the window. The snow globe had a miniature mansion in it and right beside it was a girl and a boy holding hands. _If only_. She thought.

Natsu stared at Lucy for a bit, then to the snow globe that she was staring at with such sparkling eyes. "Hey Luce let's go for some food." He suggested. He knew that she could stand there all day admiring every little thing that was in that shop. Even worse in a book store. Though vampires were more satisfied with blood, its still nice to have a little bit of human food. It would be a palette cleanser from time to time. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Natsu you always think of food." Lucy said as she turned towards him. He grinned at the blond and took her hand. The two started walking down the pathway and passed by the humans that were walking the opposite direction.

"Good morning!" A woman greeted while she was holding a bunch of flowers. Lucy looked at the woman, making sure she was greeting the blond then smile at the woman and kept walking.

"Forgot they don't bow like the servants?" Natsu laughed at her reaction. They slowed down and started to walk at a slower pace. Both noticing that their hands were still intertwined but brushed the thought off.

"In a way, it's a lot more lively here as well. Reminds me of you." Lucy replied smiling at the road ahead and to the people who were greeting them.

"I'll take that as a compliment Lucy. Hopefully we can go back home before the sun sets and hopefully we have enough money for today. Told them to pick us up by then." He informed the blond, after walking for a while the two stopped in front of a nice looking cafe. On the wooden door there was a sign that said it was open. Lucy looked up, "Lilac's Cafe" she read out loud

"As long as the foods good I'm up for it." Natsu said.

"Of course our food is good."

The two turned around revealing a young brunette woman. She looked around the same age as the two vampires. "Hey! My name is Lilac, the owner of this cafe." She greeted. Lilac was holding a basket full of raw ingredients, such as fruits and vegetables. She was wearing a simple blue vintage dress, her long wavy brunette hair was tied into a pony tail with a simple white ribbon.

"Hello there. My name is Lucy and the man with me is Natsu." Lucy greeted. Lilac immediately stared into Lucy's eyes, observing every little bits and details the brunette can find out of the blond. Moments later she stopped and quickly smiled at them once more. "Go ahead inside." She quickly said as she pushed the two into the cafe. The cafe had a decent amount of people who were enjoying their meals. The place was furnished with vintage furniture, that gave them a nice cozy home feeling. Though there were barely any waiters. People turned their attention towards Lilac and greeted while she while she did the same towards them. They sure act really familiar with each other. The two vampires knew she was a good person as a whole already. Lilac placed her basket on the bar counter and walked back to Lucy and Natsu that was standing by the entrance. She immediately pushed them without hesitation towards the window lounges and made them sit in opposite sides of each other so they can see one another.

"So what can I get for you two lovely people?" She asked cheerfully. Lilac pulled a piece of paper and pen out of her pocket on her dress.

"Anything you recommend really." Natsu said looking at the blond. Lucy nodded in agreement and looked over at Lilac. The brunette nodded and wrote some notes down, she hurried to the kitchen and came back without the pen and paper she pulled out. Lilac grabbed a near by chair and pulled it to face the two vampires.

"I'm interested, are you guys from here?" Lilac asked quietly as she watched the two turned towards each other then back at her.

"Well we live 30 minutes away from this place." Lucy replied looking at the brunette. Lucy had forgotten how open the town was. She had to make sure not to say too much for unwanted attention.

"You guys don't seem like regular commoners too...seems to me you guys are nobles." She stated, leaning back against her chair. The statement made the two flinch.

"Who knows, we might be those ones who bluff to be that rich. While in reality we are poor as hell." Natsu joked, watching the brunette with the corner of his eyes. This made her burst out laughing.

"That's the best response I have heard in a week!" Lilac laughed.

The two smiled at her then looked each other. _Good save_. Lucy thanked him internally.

"Is it just me or you look like one of the sons of the Dragneel family." Lilac commented as she stared at Natsu's pink locks. The comment made them flinch once more.

The household families were known as a very powerful family. They can control the government if they wishes because they pay a great amount of taxes. Though the fact that they were vampires was something that was kept a secret.

"And you have the same name as him too...not to mention the pink hair." Lilac squinted her eyes and leaned towards Natsu's direction.

"I'm pretty sure the Dragneel's first name is Nikuto. And Natu's hair died it to look like him." Lucy blurted out. Lilac and Natsu turned their attention to her.

"Maybe...I'm not good with these things haha." The brunette laughed once more.

Moments later a tall black haired man came in. His hair was styled close to Gray's but his was to the side. His eyes were dark blue and he was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. The man was holding onto a tray that had two plates of what looked like a Benedict.

"Ah! The food, thanks Lupus." Lilac turned her attention to the man, she stood up and grabbed the two plates. Lupus nodded and walked off. After, she placed it carefully in front of the two. "Salmon egg Benedict is a great brunch in the morning!" She exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Lilac." Natsu thanked as he dug into the food already. Lilac smiled at Natsu's reaction. Lucy stared at the kitchen door that Lupus walked in then back to the garnished dish and started digging in.

She grabbed her silverware from the sides of the plate and started to cut a small piece to put in her salivating mouth. Who knew this cafe had an high expectation to well cooked food. As soon as she placed the food in her mouth, she felt an explosion of flavors.

"It's delicious!" Lucy smiled at the brunette. Once again Lilac smiled once more then stared at the two that were enjoying their meal.

 **Nobles that for sure.**

Lilac immediately looked around wondering who had said that, though she decided ignored it, it could be her imagination going out of control as usual. Lucy stopped after her third bite into her plate of food. She looked at the plate then looked around the place. She quickly sensed a celestial spirit here that for sure...but where? Right away her attention went straight towards the kitchen door. "Is something the matter?" Lilac asked, making sure Lucy was alright. The blond vampire looked back at Lilac then shook her head and continued her food.

 **Princess...careful.** The blond heard Loke's voice lingering in her head.

"Ah I'm full." Natsu said satisfied with the meal he had eaten. It had been half an hour and the whole time they didn't speak while they were eating. He looked over at Lucy then to Lilac that looked like she was going to pass out any minute now.

"Hey...are you doing alright?" Natsu asked her. Lucy stared at Lilac then looked to the kitchen door once more. Revealing Lupus watching them. He quickly looked away and walked out of the view. Suddenly she heard a thud. "Lilac?!" Natsu yelled catching the fainted woman. Lucy dropped her fork and knife then hurried to support the brunette.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Lilac apologized.

"It's alright don't worry about it." Natsu replied, he looked around and noticed there were many paintings of her in a chef uniform. She sure loves cooking, he thought.

The two were sitting beside her bed. After Lilac passed out, Lupus hurried out the kitchen and picked her up. Lucy and Natsu were still concerned about the brunette so they decided to follow them. They ended up in her house that was a couple of blocks away from the cafe, just above the flower shop. "What happened?" Lucy asked in a worried tone.

"I...don't know. It would always happen to me." Lilac frowned then looked at the opened window on the other side of the bed.

"She's just tired."

Lilac immediately looked at the door behind the two vampires revealing Lupus leaning against the door. Lupus looked at Lilac, making sure she was alright still then looked at Lucy that didn't turn back to look at him. The black haired man looked at Natsu that did the same thing as the blond.

"Hey pinkie, blondie. Come here I have to talk to you." Lupus ordered coldly. Lucy turned around and stared into his ocean blue eyes. The eyes radiating like a lone wolf. "Lupus that's bad manners." Lilac scolded making the black haired man sigh. "It's alright, don't worry about it." Natsu reassured the brunette and got up with the blond. Lucy started walking ahead then stopped in the middle, she turned back to Lilac that was giving a worried expression towards her direction. Natsu walked ahead deciding for the safety of the blond. If anything happens he would be there to protect her. Lucy smiled at her then continued to walk out the door.

Once the two walked out and closed the door behind them, they followed Lupus down the hall and to the living room. It was quite a old fashion modern style. There were 3 couches surrounding the glass table. The glass table was occupied by a small glassed vase with a white rose in it. There was a small hall leading up to the kitchen as well. Beside the living room held a glossed wooden round dining table to hold up to 5 people. Lucy and Natsu decided to sit on the larger one to the right side while Lupus sat on the smaller one that was on the left side. Once they settled in there was a moment of silence between the three, until Natsu had decided break the silence.

"So what do you want from us?" He asked casually. The two vampires stared at Lupus for a while then flinched at his movement of a simple sigh. His blue eyes moved from the rose to the two that was across from him. At first he looked into Lucy's brown orbs then to Natsu's black ones. "She has been getting weaker and weaker everyday... even she owned a restaurant we are still in debt because Lilac always needed special medications which takes almost all the money we earn." Lupus said quietly so the brunette upstairs wouldn't hear their conversation.

The black haired man knew if she found out about this, he would be in huge trouble with her. Natsu nodded and glanced at Lucy making sure she is not triggered by the word "money". When ever money is involved Lucy would turn into a second Jude Heartfilia. Money thirsting and making sure she gets what she wants. At least her mother's genetics make her more carefree. She sure is the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia.

"And what would telling us benefit you in any sort of way?" Lucy asked in a calm voice. She lifted her right arm and place her index and middle finger on her chin. Waiting for the answer from the man across from her.

"You guys are nobles right?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"And so what if we were?" Natsu replied leaning back on the couch.

"I know this is a selfish thing to say but...I need help. You guys should be rich right? This is all for Lilac, I just need to borrow a little bit. I'll repay as soon as possible." Lupus plead making the two surprised at his quick character change.

Natsu looked at Lucy and she looked back at him. As he looked back at the male in front of him and sighed. "Humans are weak after all." Right away Lucy sighed at Natsu's sentence. Lupus looked at the two in a confused emotion. "You can easily just pluck them off slowly just like this rose." Natsu continued as he leaned in and pulled a rose petal off of the white rose. The pink haired vampire felt the soft petal against his fingers then let go, making the petal fall of the table gracefully.

"Then in any second the rose can turn into any color forcefully." Lucy finished as she looked at Lupus's now in daze state. His blue eyes turned cloudy as she stared at the rose.

"What do you mean?" Lupus asked.

"Lupus... I'm sure you sense something odd about us don't you?" Natsu asked calmly.

The black haired man looked up at them in a shocked face. Was he imagining things? He looked at the two, their eyes were glowing red facing towards him. "No...that's not possible." He whispered loud enough for the two to hear. "You shouldn't be surprised, even so you are a spirit yourself. You aren't called Lupus for nothing." Lucy said smiling at him. Lupus immediately stood up from his chair and still stared at the two in front of him

"H-how?" He quickly turned into full defence mode.

"Simple." Lucy said simply as she covered one of her eyes, then slowly she revealed the covered eye. Other than her glowing red eye on, the covered one showed a golden clock.

"A contractor..."

"That's right. Im a contractor, you shouldn't be surprised unless you haven't gone back to the spirit world in such a long period of time."

"...then him too?"

"No I just had a lot of experience sensing spirits after being with her for over 17 years. Natsu shrugged.

"Sure reminds me of a certain someone now does it?" Lucy giggled at the pink haired vampire. "Come out would you Loke?" Lucy continued.

Right away a familiar golden light started shining, revealing the spirit of the lion. Loke looked at Lucy and Natsu then to Lupus. Lupus quickly started growling at the spirit. All of them noticed a dark aura coming from the wolf spirit. The zodiac spirit stared at the growling wolf spirit and sighed. Loke stepped in front of Lupus making him flinch not noticing the next move made by him was a choke holder.

"I have been waiting for this moment you ass." Loke hissed at Lupus.

"Shut the fuck up, knowing you got summoned she is the Heartfilia's treasure." Lupus gasped.

"Loke that enough." Lucy said calmly. This command made Loke stared at her then let go of him. Lupus fell on the ground trying to catch his breath. The blond vampire stood up and walked to the wolf spirit. "One question Lupus, since when did she started getting sick." Lucy asked calmly.

"She was always sick since born, though ever since she was 5 I had formed a contract with her. Ever since then she has been getting worse." Lupus replied as he coughed a little after catching up his breath. This made Lucy frown at the wolf spirit. It sure reminded the blond of her mother...

"You were known as the loner wolf." Loke said.

"I know...she just helped me get through so many things. She made me learn how to trust people a little bit more easier."

"Did she know you formed a contract with her?" Lucy asked making Lupus flinch, sat up and shook his head.

The three looked down at Lupus, not knowing if they should be mad about the contract formed without Lilac knowing or feel guilty for him. Lucy clutched onto her dress. Both her and Natsu's eyes were back to their original color.

"You do know she would've been better if you guys didn't hold a contract." Lucy sighed.

"I know."

"She would've been not in much of a deep debt too."

"I know."

"She would've been healthy."

"I know."

"Do you care for her?"

Lupus looked up at the blond that was looking back calmly. Loke and Natsu looked at her with a confused look. Where was this going?

"I...Luciana Heartfilia would like you... Lupus, constellation of the wolf to form a temporary contract with me instead." Lucy announced as she let go of her dress and held her hand to Lupus. His eyes widen at the proposal.

"Lucy you can't be that absurd." Natsu said trying to put her hand down.

"It's only temporary, I'll help with Lilac's situation but she needs to be fully healed till you form a contact with her. For the time being you can use my energy instead. This time when you form a new contract it will be when she would know as well." Lucy explained the process.

"Princess." Loke mumbled as he looked st Lucy in a worried expression.

 **Why are you going to take in more pain?**

"I'll say it once more." Lucy began, she looked at Natsu then to Loke and back to Lupus. The blond took a deep breath before letting her words come out once more.

"Form a contract with me Lupus."

"You cannot be serious now. We barely know each other at all." He whispered taking her words.

"Lucy you know what this means?" Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping she knows what she is doing.

"Think about it, its for the sake of Lilac." Lucy said in a demanding tone.

Everyone was silent, all looked at the blond vampire that still held her hand out. Suddenly they heard a thud from Lilacs room. Lupus stood up and ran into the room leaving the three in the living room.

What could've happened?

* * *

 **I just want to say thank you so much for everything! All your nice comments always make my heart melt. Whenever I post a new chapter my heart drops in a bad way thinking that "ohhhhh they are gonna hate itttt". Anyways if you guys would like me to respond to you for any reason just give me a "/Rinojustanswerme" and I'll give you guys my response. See you guys soon.**

(chapter 6 spelling/grammar check made) 2016-10-22

 **NEXT- Chapter 7: Forbidden Romance**


	7. Chapter 7: Forbidden Love

**Vampires gem chapter 7: Forbidden Love**

 **Sunday...I'm not late. Don't kill me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. 3 enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu stood there in silence. After Lupus ran into her room there was no sound made ever since. The blond had dismissed Loke for the time being because it would not be pretty if Lilac finds a random stranger in her place. Thus now is the waiting game.

"...we should go check on her." Lucy suggested while looking at the door.

"...just hold on Luce." Natsu replied, he turned his attention to the blond. "So why did you offer it?"

"It?"

"Why did you offer to make a temporary contract with Lupus?"

Lucy turned her head towards him. Her blank space expression turned into a frown as she looked at Natsu's worried look.

"Because...Lilac reminded me of my mom... I know how Lupus feels." Lucy whispered looking down on the ground.

Natsu stared at her for quite sometime. He knew that Lucy was not a selfish person at all, unlike many people. But at times it gets frustrating how she would choose to get hurt just so others won't.

He also somewhat knew Layla's story. Natsu remembered how Lucy told him about her mother before. She was a contractor ever since she was born just like Lucy, though she formed the contract with the one and only spirit king. The most powerful ruler of the spirit realm. Apparently Layla needed the contract with him to stay alive due to her unknown sickness in her body.

Lucy stared at the door, there was still no sound that was made from the room. Were they just standing there in the room? The blond was worried if anything happened to the cheerful brunette.

"Hey Nat-" Just as she was about to speak, she felt a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Lucy froze on the spot then relaxed, feeling the pink haired vampire place his chin on her shoulder.

"You stress yourself out too much." He whispered into her ear.

Lucy looked down on the ground and placed her hands over his. _I wish I could_. Shivers ran down her spine from the sudden warmth from Natsu. She knew being with him was not always a good thing but they were close, she trusted him, he cared for her and she loved him. It doesn't help how he makes these sudden acts. Just then she missed those hot lips on her. The lips that belonged to the male that was hugging her. Lucy slowly turned around within his arms and hugged him back. Her body moulded against his perfectly. It was like they were each other's missing piece.

"I know." She whispered back.

Moments later the two stayed in a comfortable silence. Until they heard a scream from Lilacs room. The two immediately let go of each other and ran into the room. As Natsu quickly opened the door, Lucy's eyes popped wide open as she looked at Lilac on the ground, screaming in pain. Lupus was trying to calm the brunette as he was in a panicked state. Natsu quickly went and picked Lilac up. The pink haired vampire placed the crying brunette down on her bed softly, he felt the blood pressure rising up in Lilacs body. "L-Lilac what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she walked to the brunette with caution. Lilac looked over at Lucy and closed her eyes shut once more.

"I feel like throwing up. My head hurts, my heart and stomach aches." She gasped in pain.

"Hold on I'll carry you to the bathr-" Natsu paused for one moment after touching her arm. His eyes widen as he felt the pressure in her body risen even more. It wasn't that surprised the pink haired vampire. It was a sudden feeling, a feeling he wouldn't have thought he would feel. Lucy and Lupus looked at him with questioning eyes.

This sound...this fainted heartbeat, a heartbeat that doesn't belong to the brunette.

"Lilac are you pregnant?"

Lucy quickly looked at Lilac, a child?

"Wait then who's the father?" Lucy asked.

Lilac glanced at the blond then to her stomach. She slowly lifted her eyes to Lupus.

"D-don't tell me." The blond walked up to Lilac and touched her stomach. Immediately she sensed celestial magic within the woman in front of her.

"Lupus...our child." Lilac whispered softly as she felt her tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone stared at the crying brunette as her eyes closed slowly and lost consciousness. They all stared at Lilac for a moment, they watched her bangs being blown to the side from the wind. Natsu looked at the opened window until he quickly shifted his attention to the blond. He stared at the her that had cloudy eyes. The blond was looking down on the ground with a blank expression. Like a doll that had stopped moving.

"Luce?" He snapped his finger at her. Lucy didn't blink. Her eyebrow furrowed together as she glared at Lupus. She quickly stormed over to the wolf spirit and slapped him on the face, leaving a red hand mark on his right cheek. Lupus looked back at the blond as she was ready for another slap, until she felt Natsu pulling her back.

"LET ME GO! HE NEEDS TO REALIZE WHAT CRIME HE HAS COMMITTED." Lucy screamed in anger. Lupus looked at her as she was trying to break Natsu's grasp. He stared at her now noticeable fangs that would show whenever she opened her mouth to scream at him.

"Lucy calm down. We can figure this out." Natsu said as he gripped on her even more, afraid they would wake the brunette.

Lucy stopped moving, she stared at the man who was kneeling beside Lilac. Natsu loosened his grip around her but still held her still. "Why?" She whispered weakly. Lucy leaned back on Natsu as she glanced at the brunette. "This is too much, this is a crime, Lupus open your eyes. What have you created?" Lucy continued. Lupus kept his focus on the blond. A spirit and a human relationship was forbidden already, now a baby? "Natsu let go... I won't do anything." The blond looked over at Natsu blankly as he let go of her. Hoping she was telling the truth to him. Lucy walked up to Lupis once more with a blank face.

"What are you going to do?" She asked coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What are you going to do with the child?"

"..."

 **Spirit of the wolf, Lupus. Don't think I don't know what's going on.**

Lucy quickly looked around, after hearing the familiar voice that she was scared to hear. She looked back at the two males that was looking at her with a questioned look. Was it just her? Was she going nuts that she heard the spirit king talking to her.

 **Friend...they cannot hear me. It is only you and I.**

The blond looked down at Lupus once more and gulped as she heard the spirit king talk. I'll keep this short and simple, If we end up taking that baby out of that girl beside you. Lucy looked over at Lilacs calm unconscious state.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out as he tried to get her attention.

 **Is going to die.**

Her eyes widen at the information that was given to her. "Lupus." Lucy called out, she frowned thinking about his reaction is she were to tell him.

 **Now, I wouldn't think Layla would be very happy seeing you upset about the death of that girl... so I'll let you decide. Usually we can't let the baby live, if the baby lives, Lupus will be replaced as a celestial spirit by that baby. But I'll leave it to you. Kill the baby, she dies right away or let it live and she would die after.**

"Do you want the child to live?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yes." Lupus replied.

Think wisely.

The blond sighed at his response.

"Even if it were to replace you as a spirit? Once the child is born Lilac will die."

Lupus flinched at her response. Lilac will die? He stared into the blond vampire's eyes. "I...don't know." He whispered. Lucy frowned at his response. At this point she didn't know what to do. She looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall over Lilac. 12:50... the blond looked back at Lupus. "I'll go buy some remedies for Lilac. It will give you some time to think...give me your answer then." Lucy informed as she pulled Natsu with her.

* * *

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you were in Lupus's situation?"

Natsu stopped walking. He looked at the blond in front of him looked back. Her golden hair blew with the gentle wind. The blond was holding a small paper bag, inside was the herbal remedies that they had bought earlier. Since then the two had decided to relax a little bit more before going back to Lupus, they were at a nice park where they were isolated from many people. The male stood there in silence.

Lucy gave Natsu a blank look, then a sad smile. "That is if Lilac was Lisanna." They stood in silence once again, the wind grew a bit stronger making the remaining leaves on the trees fly off. Lisanna... what would he feel? Well of course he would feel sad but...for some reason he felt that he would be even more devastated if the vampire in front of him would die. Natsu stood there for one moment, he slowly walked towards the blond. The pink haired male lifted his left hand to place it gently on her right cheek. Lucy gladly accepted his warmth as she closed her eyes, feeling his touch. He looked at her relaxed face then to his hand. The red gem was reflecting the warm sunlight.

Natsu frowned as he looked at his gem. What was he thinking of? Kissing her again? Remember Natsu. _If this keeps up I'm going to need to separate myself from her._ He quickly smiled and flicked the blonds cheek.

"Don't talk about these things like that Luce." Natsu laughed at her question. The male vampire looked down a her gloved hand.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Natsu began.

Lucy gestured him to continue talking while walking. Both of them started walking side by side. Natsu gulped, questions filled up his head. What could her gem color be? If so... why hide it?

He stared at her hand for quite sometime until he finally let the words out.

"Why do you always have the glove on you?"

Lucy flinched at his question. She kept looking in front as they walked.

"I...f-fashion." She said as she glanced at Natsu. He stared at her for a good while. She wouldn't lie to him about anything at all. Right?

"Weirdo." He grinned as he ignored all his doubts. Must be a girl thing.

Moments later they reached back at the gift shop they were dropped off at. This time there were even more people around. Immediately Lucy ran towards the window. Natsu stared at her and back at the snow globe. There was no price tag...just a blank price tag attached. Suddenly an idea popped up in his head. Natsu looked around till he narrowed his eyes to the alley way across the street.

"We should go back to Lupus." Lucy said.

Natsu looked back at the blond that was beginning to walk ahead.

"Oh yeah...you go on ahead I'll be right back." He quickly said as he ran towards the alley way. As soon as he reached in the alley, he looked back to see if the blond was still there. Natsu watched her figure walk towards Lilacs, until she was out of sight. He looked back at his hand that was holding out a noble coin.

Noble coins are usually like a fortune to others. Since the coin was made out of pure gold, it was worth tons. "Hopefully this would do." He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the gift shop.

The pink haired vampire opened the door, revealing more stuffed animals around the area. Thank Mavis she didn't walk in. He thought to himself. If anything she would squeal like some typical girls. Natsu shook all his thoughts off and quickly walked toward the window area. He knew that if he didn't hurry the blond would suspect something happened. Though something was off, he felt a vampires presence in the area. Stop it Natsu, you're going nuts.

He grabbed the snow globe and walked towards the cashier. The cashier was an old woman, she looked like she was in her 60's to 70's. She was sitting at the corner that had a table in front of her with a lamp. With her shaking hands she held her gloved hands out, Natsu placed the snow globe on her hands as he accidentally touched it. Chills went down his spine after feeling the iced temperature woman. Even though her hands were gloved.

The woman looked up, then smiled at the snow globe. She opened her mouth and started to speak in a shaky voice, "This one... there was once a young lady that always use to come here and look at it...until she disappeared." She said as she put the snow globe inside a paper bag.

"Lady?"

"A lady that looked like your girlfriend." The old woman smiled at him.

Natsu blushed as the old woman's words kept ringing in his head. He quickly shook his head.

"She's just my best friend." He replied.

The old woman laughed as she placed the snow back into his hands.

"Is this for her?"

He nodded.

She looked at the bag once more then noticed the gem on his hand. "What a pretty gem. How did you get that?" She asked weakly.

He flinched at her question. "I fooled around when I was a little kid, got my gem burned into my hand." He lied.

The old woman stared at him then smiled. "Silly one aren't you?"

Natsu nodded once more as he smiled at the snow globe. "Ah right, I don't know if you will take it bu-" Natsu began until he got interrupted.

"I'll give it to you for free, I'm guessing it's a gift for her isn't it?" She smiled.

The pink haired vampire nodded once more and smiled back. "Thank you." He said before walking out of the shop. The old woman watched him walk away then smiled once more as she took off her gloves. It revealed an half white half yellow gem. "Burn huh?" She close her eyes and leaned back against her chair.

Natsu looked up at the sky once more, this time he looked back at the empty spot that was occupied by the snow globe that he was holding on. Flashbacks of the blond as she was admiring the snow globe came into his head. "Hope that she will like it." He whispered to himself. Just now he could imagine two different scenarios, one of them showing her happily accepting the gift. The other showing her scolding him for buying it for her. Randomly the thought of the old woman's voice popped up into his head. Girlfriend...huh.

The pink haired vampire looked back at the snow globe. He finally noticed the two figures inside that were holding hands. He had also noticed that the blond girl figure had a gloved hand too. While she was holding a boy that had pink hair. It sure reminded of him and Lucy. Natsu glanced at his left hand, his red gem shining bright as ever. "What are we doing...?" He frowned at the gem on his hand.

"Natsu! Let's get married when we get older!" Lisanna's voice popped up into his head. This caused the pink haired vampire to start walking towards Lilacs. _Maybe it actually would be the best if they stopped being too close._ He thought to himself. We can't go against fate after all.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Heartbreak Dancer**


	8. Chapter 8: Heartbreak Dancer

**Vampires gem chapter 8: Heartbreak Dancer**

 **I think I heard people say angst. ...2nd shortest chap I have ever written with 2.3k words...**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Cold, the feeling of coldness was something not everyone could get use to. Everyone was use to the light, not this darkness. The woman looked around the black area. Everything was pitch black...the feeling of loneliness filled her up. She looked down but she couldn't see herself. It was like if she didn't exist in the first place.

"Hello?" She tried to call out.

Nothing.

No sound, no changes, still pitch black. Cold. Nothing.

"Then I vow my life to you." A familiar voice echoed. It was the sound of a man.

The woman looked around, hoping she could find where the voice was coming from. But it was no use, silence filled up the place again. She tried to speak out once more, though it was like she couldn't speak in the first place. Like someone had taken her voice away. As she struggled to speak, she noticed a light that suddenly shined from far away. Her eyes squinted as she tried to get use to the unexpected brightness.

A figure of a man kneeling down appeared. In front of the man was a woman in a short dress, a dress that was overly familiar. As soon as the woman in the darkness blinked her eyes, the man was gone. Once she was sure the man was gone, what looked like a constellation lit up above the shining woman. She noticed that the woman that was still standing there and had a...what looks like a key.

A key?

* * *

Lucy looked down on the key that she was holding onto. The key that belongs to the one and only Lupus. The key was plain black with his symbol on it. Black keys are one of the most powerful keys, though they are not as strong as golden keys. This was the first black key that Lucy had ever encountered in her whole life. Lupus's key was cold like ice, it was emitting a dark blue light. The blond sighed as she whispered the words.

"Gate of the wolf spirit...Lupus."

A blue light started sparkling in the air as his constellation lit up. Slowly it had shown Lupu's figure once more. He looked at the blond and knelt down to her. "Thank you." Was all he said. Lucy gave him a soft smile and patted him on the head. "Give her the best time she has left." She replied as she looked at the unconscious Lilac.

After Lucy had came back to Lilac, Lupus immediately knelt down towards Lucy to swear his life towards her. In exchange...he still wasn't sure if he still wanted to give up as a spirit for his child, but he was going to let Lilac live till what time has given her. If anything happens to Lucy he would come and protect her at all costs.

"What did Loke say when you were up there?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing really." He said coldly as he stood up.

Lucy nodded. Guess there's still beef between the two. She thought to herself. Didn't think Loke would act that way towards Lupus. Thought he knew how Lupus felt since he had a similar experience with Karen.

Lupus looked at the concentrated blond.

"Hey what happened to your boyfriend?"

Lucy turned his attention to the black haired spirit. She gripped onto her dress as the word "boyfriend" repeated in her head over and over.

"He's not my boyfriend... he has someone else in his heart." she whispered. Lupus stared at Lucy. He remembered when he was a the spirit realm. When he encountered the spirit king it was like hell since he was mad at him. The black haired man thought that his majesty would chop his head off for avoiding him, since he would always appear there for a quick second then go back to Lilac right away. But this time it was different. After getting scold by his majesty he had said something that Lupus never thought he would hear that would be said to him. "Take care of her please. She is a big idiot at times but she is a good master." Was all the king had said before he had left Lupus alone with the zodiac council watching him. Sharing the same master as the zodiacs huh Lupus? Better yet a vampire.

Lupus walked up to the blond and grabbed her gloved hand. "Wait what are you doing!?" She asked quickly. The male ignored her as he ripped her glove off. Right away he had saw the pink gem that was engraved on her.

"Why hide it then?" He asked while he pointed at her hand.

Lucy looked at him the back at her hand. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she touched the gem she haven't touched in days.

"That's none of your busin-" she began until she got interrupted.

"Lucy you are my master, I should know what's going on." Lupus said calmly as he reached out to touch her hand. Once Lupus touched her warm hand he sensed a certain pink haired man coming in. He quickly put her glove back on and backed away. "Just remember what I said." The black haired man said.

There was a sound from the front door. The two stayed in silence as they stared at each other, until they turned their attention to the door. After hearing a couple of clicks and clacks the entrance had revealed a pink haired man. Natsu looked at them with a bewildered face.

"What?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head. She turned towards the clock as it had said 5:30.

"We should go, Zeref usually wakes up at this time." Natsu said as he hid the bag behind him. Lupus stared at Natsu, then to his red gem on his hand that was hanging beside him. The spirit sighed at the spirit kings words repeating in his head. "How am I going to take care of her like that?" He mumbled to himself.

The blond nodded then looked at the bag of herbal remedies on the table beside her.

"I know what to do. Go on ahead." Lupus informed. The two nodded at him as they started to walk towards the door. Lucy stopped and turned back towards Lilac, the brunette was still resting peacefully so it had put the blond at ease. Then she started to walk away.

"Remember our deal right? Tell me if anything happens." Lucy said as she heard Natsu calling out for her from across the street. "Yeah yeah." He replied. Once they had left, the black haired spirit sighed as he closed the front door.

Right away when Lupus turned around, his eyes widen at the brunette that was standing there. She looked at Lupus with a sadden face. Did she hear everything? Lupus walked up to her as she opened her arms to embrace the black haired spirit.

"You alright?" He asked as he started to pet her head slowly. Lilac nodded her head against his chest. "You know they bought you the medicine before they left?" He continued. She nodded once more. Lilac opened her mouth as she started to talk weakly.

"I had a weird dream."

Lupus sighed and smiled. Must be one of those days. He thought to himself. He continued to pat her head as he glanced at the window, watching the two disappear.

* * *

"I think the carriage is going to be there soon." Natsu said as he kept the bag that he was holding to the side away from the blond.

"Didn't you say they will come at sunset?" Lucy asked, the two talking side by side.

"Luce its autumn, the sun sets earlier." He simply replied.

Lucy looked at his free hand that was beside her. For some reason she had the urge to hold his hand once more. The blond missed the warmth from him. She slowly reached her hand towards his, once she briefly touched his hand Natsu placed it inside his pocket. Right away she felt a jab inside her heart. This made her put her hands inside her cardigan pockets and looked ahead.

 _You say you don't get me...but I don't get you._

Both stayed in silence the whole way back to the gift shop. This time there was a fancy carriage that many people around it were admiring. Beside the black and white horses was a maid standing there. She had black braided hair and a black and white maid dress. Lucy looked at the familiar maid, she knew that the maid didn't work in the Dragneel household. Nor the Heartfillias. The maid opened her eyes that revealed a dark green color and noticed the two. She bowed down them causing even more attention towards the three.

"Mommy! They must be rich!" A child said out loud.

The maid stayed still for a while, head still down. Lucy looked at Natsu that was still looking at the maid. As she was going to nudge him with her elbow he shifted away. This made her frown and gave a emotionless expression after.

"Rise." The pink haired vampire said calmly. Avoiding eye contact with the blond.

"Miss Strauss had told me to stay with you for the time being." She calmly said as she risen her head. The maid looked at Natsu then to Lucy.

Natsu sighed and nodded, he should've known how insecure the white haired woman was. To the point where whenever they encounter she would always ask if Lucy had come to see him. The maid stayed in silence as she opened the door for the two to go in. Natsu walked up towards the door and held his hand out to Lucy. She looked at the hand that was offered to her then to him. He still kept his eyes away from her. Lucy stayed with her emotionless face and took his hand to walk in. She glanced at the maid that was still staring at her. The blond sighed as she kept going.

The whole ride was in silence, when ever Lucy had tried to make conversation Natsu would reply with a simple sentence or not even reply at all. She noticed that he was holding a paper bag that had something inside. Must be for Lisanna. She thought to herself. Though she was worried she did something wrong, throughout the day they were fine until he had disappeared and came back with that bag of something that he had bought.

At first she wanted to ask what was in that bag but the blond didn't want to risk of him ignoring her question again. Lucy looked the Natsu that was sitting diagonally from her. He was looking at the sunset as his black orbs reflect a bit of the light. She sighed and looked at the window that was beside her.

She saw a glimpse of the maid that was guiding the horses. From far away she saw the entrance to the household. Right away she kept her head high and back straight. There would be no more relaxing now, her guard must be up no matter what happens. Lucy gulped as she saw the garden of roses far away. They were still bright red that were sparkling, they must have started their nightly duties. The sudden of thirst of blood came to the blond.

"Hey Luce." She heard Natsu speak out.

Lucy kept her eyes towards the window. She knew that the second her eyes go to his body she would go nuts and attack the pink haired vampire. Oh how she wants to press her body against his and bite his neck. Of course someone just had to be with them.

Once they had arrived and the maid had opened the door calmly and slowly. To the blond it felt like decades. Lucy immediately ran out the door and into the mansion, leaving Natsu behind. Natsu watched the blond run away as he felt the warm sun gone for the day.

"Had something happened?" The maid chirped in delight at the sight. She looked at the door closed and then to Natsu. Her face went from a smile to a frightened expression as he glared at her.

"I don't need you to be with me at all times. You are dismissed from your duties for good." He ordered.

"B-but Miss. Strau-"

"I'll tell Lisanna." He said simply as he started to walk towards the door. Hopefully the maid wasn't following him. Once Natsu had opened the door he looked up at the second floor. There was the person he didn't want to see awake. That was his older brother, looking down at him. It was as if he was disappointed at him.

"What?" Natsu said in a annoyed tone.

Zeref sighed and shook his head. He looked at his younger brother once more till he started walking away.

Natsu looked at the bag he was holding. The bag that had the snow globe inside, he thought that he was going to give it to her during the carriage ride. But Lucy just ran for it when they arrived, was it because he ignored her comments and questions? He was too focused on how to tell the white haired vampire that he doesn't need some maid of her's to follow him around. Natsu opened the bag to look at the snow globe.

Slowly as he grabbed the globe out, he noticed how there was a winding key on the bottom. The male slowly twisted it and watched the globe. It started playing a sweet melody as the figures in the globe joined their other and had started spinning around together. Once the song had ended and the figures went back to their original places he sighed once more as he walked upstairs to his room.

Maybe he can give it to her some other time.

* * *

 **Hopefully I end up making the next chap 3k+ ;D**

 **Chapter 9: Winding The Music**


	9. Chapter 9: Winding The Music

**Vampires gem chapter 9: Winding The Music.**

 **Let's pull some strings. I REACHED MY 3K GOAL. 3.7k...**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

People were on their way to walk into the Dragneel household. All were dressed up in their finest gowns, most families came in with their daughters and sons. Some were alone and some were with friends. There were guards surrounding the perimeter of the area. There was a butler and a maid that were checking the invitation letters up front. Some humans were kicked out for sneaking in a vampire party. If anything they would be good snacks.

It had been a day since Lucy and Natsu went out to towns. For now it had been normal, the two spent their day by themselves and didn't talk to each other as much, due to the fact that Natsu would end conversations awkwardly and leave. She had also noticed that the maid was still following him secretly so maybe he was really annoyed that he would move around the mansion to get her away. Lupus would come during the night to check up Lucy from time to time, if not he would be at the spirit realm to let her rest a little more. So now, it is the day of the ball.

Lucy stared at the people that were walking in from her room. From far away she could hear the classical music being played. She sighed at the amount of familiar people she saw coming in. Clutching onto her black and red gown, she grabbed the glass of the red liquid and chugged it all down. The blond watched her reflection on the window as she drank the blood quickly. Her hair was tied to a side ponytail with a red rose ribbon. A rose that she had picked out during the day before people started arriving. After when the liquid was all gone she raised the glass higher taking in the last drops, until she got interrupted by a knock on the door. The blond stared at the door and looked down at the gap between the door and the floor. There were shadows of more than one person.

She smiled at the familiar scents from the other side of the grand door. Lucy placed her empty glass back on the table.

"Come in." She said out loud.

Slowly the door opened, revealing a pink haired maid.

"Princess, Wendy and Levy is here to see you." She said quietly. Her face still kept neutral.

"Let them i-"

"LU-CHAN!" A familiar voice yelled. A hand with long blue sleeves pushed Virgo away as the person stepped in. It revealed

Levy with a short blue and gold dress. Her long sleeves fanned out at the end, accompanied by her white heels and her hair pulled up with a blue bandana. Once the woman walked in Wendy followed in. She was way shorter than the two women. She had a navy blue pony tails, wearing a green dress and white flats. The girl had a ribbon attached to her wrist and she was holding a white cat.

"Levy-Chan! Wendy you're back! Same with you Carla." Lucy exclaimed, dismissing the pink haired spirit.

The blond went up to them for a long group hug until they heard a certain cat complain how it was too hot in here. The three laughed in response.

"Jeez next thing you know I'm going to be flat Stanley thanks to you guys." The feline cat complained as she flew away from the girls.

"Sorry Carla" Lucy apologized while giving a warm smile.

"How have you been? We haven't seen each other in a month!" Levy said as she lead the blond to sit down on the bed slowly.

Both Wendy and Carla looked at each other and gave a smile before the girl had decided to sit beside the blond and held her hand. Wendy use to stick to Lucy a lot before. Still do but they played a lot whenever Lucy would come over. It was like they were sisters.

"Alright alright, got a new friend." Lucy replied calmly.

Wendy watched Levy's joyful expression then to a suspicious one.

"By friend you mean..." the blue haired woman began.

"Spirit." Lucy finished her sentence without hesitation. She smiled innocently at her blue haired best friend.

This made Levy sigh and smile. W

"What will I ever do with you. How have you and Natsu been doing? Ever since Lisanna came back I heard you guys were a little distant from each other. How long has it been? A good 1-2 months?" Levy asked. This made the blond give her a blank smile to a frown. Wendy watched her reaction as she glared at the blue haired woman then shook Lucy's hand to get her attention.

"...Lucy-Chan ignore what Levy-Chan said. I'm really happy to see you! Even better you are staying with us in the household." Wendy exclaimed as she tried to change the subject. This made the blond smile and give a gentle hug to the youngest Dragneel.

"How have you been with Gajeel?" The blond asked making Levy blush bright red.

"Honestly...okay."

Lucy looked at her and smirked at her reaction.

As the four girls were catching up they heard a knock from the door. They all stopped talking and looked over at the opened door. It revealed a blond haired woman that almost looked like Lucy. The older blond that could only be Layla. She gave the girls an innocent smile.

"Oh am I disturbing you girls?" She asked in a gentle tone. Layla was wearing a pink gown with a white scarf. Her hair was tied up to a bun and she had tall pink heels.

"No no...hey we will catch up later Lu-Chan!" Levy said as she lead Wendy and Carla away.

Lucy nodded as she and her mother watched them leave. Leaving the two Heartfilia's together.

"Heard from the spirit king of what happened." Layla said immediately as she walked to close the bedroom door.

"Want him to come out?" Lucy asked. She stood up and walked up to hug her mother.

Lucy knew what her mother was thinking. Even having a contract with the twelve zodiac spirits it still takes a lot of energy away. Now to make a contract with the black keys was just too overwhelming.

"Mom I'll be fine." She whispered in her ear.

"I know...just don't stress yourself too much." Layla whispered before stepping back.

Lucy looked at her mother's brown eyes. She was giving an anxious expression as she looked to the side. The younger blond squeezed her hand.

"Did something happen?" Lucy asked in a worried tone.

Layla looked back at her daughter then gave a smile.

" Just worried about your older brother, he's dealing with some things in the inner mansion." She explained.

"You should hurry up and join everyone. Remember we have another purpose as well." Layla continued as she started to lead her daughter out the door.

The two walked down the hall and made a couple of turns to the grand stairs. It lead to the crowd where people were dancing and on the side they were enjoying a glass of blood or wine. There were tables around the place filled with different types of food. From sweet to savoury. At the corner beside the stairs people were playing their instruments as background and dance music. Everyone was giving a positive atmosphere.

Lucy noticed how there were a group of men that includes Igneel and her father laughing together. Zeref was on the side laughing with them. There were some who looked at Lucy and smiled as they recognized the younger blond. Children were looking up at them as if they were some holy goddesses. Both Layla and Lucy slowly walked down the stairs, as if they were making a grand scene. Some men decided to group up and wait at the end as they kept staring at the two blonds.

"Ms. Lucy, may I have this dance?" One of the boys asked. This made the other males glare at him.

Lucy hesitated and looked to the side, her mother was gone to join her father. Even better she had found Natsu dancing with Lisanna, the couple that was standing out the most. While there were a group of girls getting jealous of the two. The blond sighed as she felt a little burn on her gem underneath the glove that she was wearing. She looked back at the group of guys that was surrounding them.

"Sorry but she is with us."

There was a long white haired woman. Her hair was tied into a pony tail. She was wearing a simple black and white dress, revealing her shoulders and her perfectly curved body. Her chest that was like the same size of the blonds. Accompanied by black heels

"Mira..." Lucy sighed in relief as she looked at Mirajane behind the boys.

Beside Mirajane was a red hair woman. She was wearing a tight purple dress and purple heels. Both of the girls were emitting a deadly aura.

"Erza..." the blond smiled at the sight.

"While you excuse us, we need to take Ms. Heartfilia with us. Maybe you can ask her some other time." Mira finished as she grabbed Lucy with her. Once they reached to the side of the room immediately Mirajane squeezed Lucy tightly.

"Oh my gosh Lucy you look so cute!"

Erza laughed at the two as she joined in for a group hug. Squeezing the two out of their lives. Just then the music had just finished and the musicians were getting ready to play another piece. People that were dancing had left the area to the side as some were going on the dance floor to dance once more.

"You guys look like you are having fun."

Gray walked in with his hands placed in his pocket.

"Where's Juvia?" Erza asked as she grabbed a glass of blood from a maid that was bringing a tray around.

The male shrugged in response. As everyone was talking to each other Lucy watched them with a smile. It felt nice to see them again. She thought to herself. Everyone was enjoying their time, it was fully dark outside and music started playing again. People were starting to gather up once more for another dance.

While Lucy listened to other people talk she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. The blond turned around and looked at the tall blond built man. He was in a simple white suit with blond hair. He also had black eyes that imitates Natsu's and has a scar beside his right eye. He was non other than Sting Eucilffe. Lucy sighed in disappointment, to think that the pink haired vampire would come was useless.

"May I have this dance?" Sting asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Lucy glared at the blond male.

"Sting after the millionth time I have rejected to dance with you, do you not understand the word No?" Lucy replied as she tried to push him away. But his grip grew stronger.

"Just this one dance." He smirked.

The female blond looked at her surrounding. There was a group of girls looking at her with hints of jealousy, at the back was where her friends were glaring at the male.

Once she looked pass the group of girls behind him, there was a certain pink haired male looking at the scene that they were causing. Certainly the night is going well.

"Fine...just because we are attracting too much attention." She sighed letting him lead the way.

The two started with simple steps. Lucy looked at her partners face. He smirked at the blond as he pulled her closer to his body and started spinning him around.

"Can you not do that?" She hissed at him as she tried to rebalance herself. Sting smirked at the blond and tipped her over. This made the blond stumble more and fall backwards, but stopped when the male catches her.

They paused for a moment, both of them stared at each other. People were clapping for them as they yelled "nice save Sting!".

Lucy glared at the male for causing such a scene. The male started to lean in, close to her neck. She felt shivers sending down her spine with his hot breath against her neck. Slowly he used the tip of his tongue to lick it. Lucy's eyes grew wide as she felt him continue his actions. Until she felt a pair of warm hands pulling her away from the blond in front of her.

Lucy looked behind her, she sighed in relief looking at the pink haired male. Natsu slowly pulled her towards him and placed his right arm around her waist. He grabbed her gloved hand with his left and started guiding her around the dance area. Leaving the shocked Sting alone.

It was like when they were dancing in her room. The two stared at each other as they peacefully move with the music. It was like they were in a perfect little world of their own. The blond looked around their surrounding, most of the people were watching the two peacefully with a smile. This made her blush and look at the small gap they had between them. Just now she had forgotten what had happen between herself and Sting.

"Weren't you the one who told me to look at your partner when dancing?" He whispered into her ear.

Lucy blushed harder as she built the courage to look up at the male. Natsu gave her a small smile at her. This made all her doubts disappear that she did something wrong on that day.

"Idiot..." she mumbled as she smiled back.

"You look wonderful tonight." He continued.

"Not bad yourself." She replied, feeling the male grip on her waist tighter.

Now if only this dance could last forever.

"Where's Lisanna?" Lucy asked as she pulled her mind back to reality. The reason why they were dancing together at the moment was because she got saved by him from Sting. Not because of anything else...

Natsu blink a couple of times as he tried to think for a moment.

"She's with Mira." He replied.

Once the music ended everyone applauded at the few people who danced with the two. Natsu kept his grip on the blond as he gave her a calm smile. He slowly leaned in as if they were going to kiss. Lucy closed her eyes waiting eagerly for the male in front of her to press his warm lips against hers. That was until she heard those words he had said before letting go of her. Lucy opened her eyes feeling the close presence leave.

"Go to your room?" Lucy repeated the words in her mind. She looked around the area, spotting Natsu on his way to their group of friends.

People around her were leaving to the side as they decided to rest and let other groups go on the floor before the music would start once more. Lucy slowly processed his command in her mind and started walking back up the stairs. Her heels echoed in the almost empty hall.

There were still guards around to spectate the area for if anything goes wrong. Though there was tension between them. Usually the atmosphere would be calmer, even if there was a ball. Must be the stress. Lucy thought to herself. All of their eyes turned towards Lucy in high alert, as if she was an intruder in the area. Once they notice it was her, they sighed in relief and relaxed their shoulders.

Lucy quickened her pace as she got more curious on what was going on in her room. What could Natsu have for her in her own room? Plus she didn't want the guards to keep staring at her awkwardly. After making a couple of turns she made it in front of her bedroom. As she took a deep breath before putting her hand on the handle, she felt a strong presence in the area. The precences was coming from the other side of the door she was holding onto. Though this presence was familiar. Overly familiar as well, the scent was covered up in salt so it was harder to figure out.

For a good moment she stood there trying to figure out the person on the other side of the door. The blond gulped and opened the door slowly.

Her eyes wandered to the floor as she opened the door. A sudden gust of wind started blowing making the blond squint her eyes. Lucy blink a couple of times before looking in front of her. Her eyes widen at the presence of the figure in front of the balcony.

"L-Lisanna?" Lucy called as she walked in her room.

No response.

Her blue eyes stared at the blond in front of her. The moonlight from the balcony window made a sadden spotlight on the white haired woman. Lucy's eyes popped wide open even more as she watch tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Why?" She whispered in a raspy voice, as if she haven't spoken in decades.

Lucy's eyes furrowed together as she stepped closer in the room. The wind blew against the two girls. She looked down at the object that the white haired woman was holding. The object Lucy never thought she was going to see.

The snow globe.

"T-that's."

Lisanna smirked at her reaction to the object she was holding.

"That's right, the snow globe that my dearest bought for you." She said. The white haired vampire slowly winded the snow globe on the bottom. The globe started playing music as the two figures started dancing.

Lucy stayed in silent. That was inside the bag he was holding? The bag she thought that was for the woman in front of her? The blond stayed silent as she watched the figures dance from far away. Until Lisanna had spoken again.

"You know...I don't get you." She began.

The two looked at each other in the eyes.

"Why he always thinks about you. After everything that I have done." She continued as she felt more tears flowing down her cheeks. Lisanna smiled looking at the globe.

"Lucy this Lucy that." Her voice started to grow louder.

"Can't we just go against fate? For once in our lives like those fairy tales? Everyone loves me! So why can I have a happy ending?!" She continued.

Lucy looked at her, then she found something sparkling on her hand. Her eyes widen as she looked at the sparkling grey gem on her hand.

"That gem." Lucy gasped at the sight. She never had thought her gem would be grey. She thought it would be some other color...not a broken soul.

Lisanna smile grew wide as she watched the blond.

" **That's right, I'm a broken vampire. But guess what? I'm still free! I am fucking free!** " She yelled. The white haired woman raised the snow globe higher and let go of the object. Causing it to fall and break into pieces. Water with white glitter started flowing out of the globe.

Lucy gripped onto her dress as she watched the globe break in front of her. It was like someone has broken her heart.

"If only you were gone, she promised me that my gem would stay as a red one. She promised me I would be happy." The white haired woman said as she started to step forward slowly. She stepped over the shattered globe and kept waking closer. Lucy was frozen at the scene.

Who was "her"?

Lisanna stopped once she was in face to face with the blond.

"Aren't you going to yell Natsu's name? How about your spirits? Aren't they suppose to protect you?" She whispered as she slowly placed her cold hands around her neck. Lisanna's eyes turned red as she started choking the blond. This made Lucy gasp for air and break free from the white haired woman. But her grip was too strong.

"Oh that's right, she's helping me. Natsu isn't here and she is helping me! Your spirits can't come here for a bit because she helped me!" Lisanna squealed happily. She looked at the blond that was suffering then laughed out loud. After a while she threw the blond onto the ground.

After coughing a couple of times Lucy looked white haired woman with a glare. Her eyes slowly turned red as well.

"Lisanna." She said slowly. Even if her spirits were gone she's a Heartfilia vampire. One of the greatest and powerful households out of everyone. This shouldn't be hard.

"Ah right! You know what I'm sick and tired of too? Your glove!" Lisanna exclaimed with her eyes wide open. It was like she had gone mad. The white haired woman quickly locked her down on the ground and took her glove off. Revealing the sparkling pink gem.

"Yes...the gem I have always love seeing but was always covered up. The color that was suppose to be mine. Lucy fucking Heartfilia." She screamed as she gripped onto the blonds neck once more.

Where the hell is she getting all this power from? Lucy held onto Lisanna's hands as she tried to loosen her grip of kick her. But it was no use, what the hell was going on?

The two looked at each other as they were fighting. Lisanna's madden face turned into a frown as her tears started dripping onto Lucy's face.

"I only wanted him...was it too much to ask? Why are you always in my way? You have everything...everything that I had! It will be over once you are gone! I'll take you to her as you are in your healing stage... Natsu will finally be mine!" She said out loud her eyes popped wide open.

They continued to struggle against each other as they noticed a shadow hovering over them. The two looked at the open door as their eyes widen with the male in front of them. The male that was looking at the two with wide eyes.

"N-Natsu?"

* * *

 **When you realize the story is still going. XD.**

 **Chapter 10: shattered grey.**


	10. Chapter 10: Shattered Gray

**Vampires gem chapter 10: Shattered Grey**

 **Lets just pretend that I'm not a day late... 4.4k**

* * *

Everyone froze there at that moment, the two women on the ground looked at Natsu that was standing with widen eyes. The pink haired vampire looked at Lisanna's hand that had a sparkling grey gem on herself. He gulped at the sight as he turned his attention to Lucy's uncovered left hand. Showing a bright pink color. Then to the globe that had broken to pieces on the ground.

Were all his thoughts just plain out lies? All this time the blond in front of him that he knew he loved was destined to be with him? Why hide it then? Everything would've been solved earlier if he knew sooner.

Flash backs of the three of them came up into his head. Where all of their gems were white. It meant they weren't fated yet, because their heart wasn't ready. They were all happy, or at least he thought that. Now is the two of the most important people to him, that are in front of him, one trying to murder the other other.

"You saw?" Lisanna cried. Her eyes turned back to blue.

"L-Lisanna? Your...soul is broken?" He stepped into the room.

Lisanna looked at the male with a frown. She quickly let go of the blond and started backing away. This made Lucy's head fall on the ground hard.

"No Natsu stay back please." She yelled out loud.

Natsu quickly went to Lucy as he kneeled down to help her sit up straight. The blond leaned against his chest for support. Suddenly she felt a great amount of magic being drained out of her.

"L-Lupus?" Lucy whispered weakly as her red orbs turned back to hazel, she felt like she was going to pass out any moment.

A sudden shimmering blue light glowed. Lupus's constellation popped right up as he appeared. He looked back at Lucy's weak state and stood high alert at Lisanna.

Lupus growled at the white haired woman in front of her.

"Lupus go back, Lucy is going to lose it if you stay here." Natsu quickly ordered as he looked into her eyes. She was looking at him with a half opened eyes. Her vision was blurry but she knew that she was in the arms of the one she trusts. It seemed like this was all a dream. Or is it a nightmare?

Lupus looked behind him as he saw how Lucy was breathing heavily. The black haired man growled and he disappeared in the cold air.

Natsu looked back at the white haired woman. He frowned at the tears that were pouring out of her eyes.

"T-this is not what you think. I...I just wanted us...b-but next thing I k-knew m-my soul w-was..." Lisanna started to stutter. The white haired woman looked at how the blond was in his arms. Her eyebrows furrowed together at how close the two were together. Suddenly she felt a jab in her heart. She looked at her gem that now had a crack on it.

"N-no" Lisanna whispered to herself.

"Lisanna..." Natsu frowned at the woman that was standing.

She started to rub her gem with her dress, her eyes slowly widen as she knew that it can't disappear. Lisanna looked back down at Natsu.

"Don't give me that look...please. It wasn't me who caused all this. It was her! It was all her! She was the one who took me away, away from everyone! Broke me apart for years! She promised me she was going to fix me! If I brought her back!" She sobbed.

"Please I...Love you..." she continued.

Both Natsu and Lisanna stared at each other for a moment. Until they noticed the blond trying to reach her hand out.

"L-Lisanna..." Lucy whispered weakly.

This made the white haired woman cry more. She covered her face with both of her hands. Not wanting to look at the two for another second.

"Why are you always like this? It's so annoying..." She screamed.

The two watched Lisanna in a broken state. After a while, a figure appeared on the balcony. Lucy tried to focus her eyes on the figure but it was no use. The scent of salt was too strong. But she knew there was celestial magic involved. The figure was in a dark cloak, the hood was up but they knew the person was a woman. Due to the fact that the figure was externally curvy and had large breast. There were parts of a dress that the cloak had not covered. She had short blond hair and pale skin in front. Though her face was half covered so they could only see the bottom. Not her eyes or any facial features they would point out.

The figure stood there for a moment she started walking in the room as her heels echoed.

"Who are you?" Natsu growled. His eyes immediately turned red. Ready fight if anything happens. She didn't respond. Lisanna turned around and looked at the hooded woman.

"H-help me." She cried out as she went up to hold her shoulders. Desperate to take her away from the two.

The woman smiled, and hugged Lisanna.

"Just drown yourself in his blood." The woman said softly, pointing at Lucy.

"Hey leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you!" He gently put Lucy on the ground as he ran up to them. Suddenly the wind blew harder making the curtains fall on the two. Next thing they knew... the curtains landed on the ground as if no one was there all along. No Lisanna, no hooded woman.

Natsu ran out the window and look around the area. No sign of them at all. He heard large foot steps running towards his direction. He turned around and looked at the familiar blond hair male.

"Laxus." He said.

Laxus looked at the area then to the weak blond on the ground. He noticed how her glove was off. Immediately the blond panicked and ran to his little sister.

"Lucy!" He yelled as he knelt down.

"I'm fine." Lucy smiled weakly.

The blond hair male growled as he looked around the area once more. He was sure he was going to murder the crap out of the hooded woman. Whoever she may be.

"Where did the hooded woman go?" He asked Natsu.

Natsu shook his head.

"She just disappeared." He said plainly.

Laxus cursed out loud. "I've been chasing her for the past hour. Somehow she's immune to electricity."

He stood up and walked around her room. The man tried to separated everyone's scent and salt, his black orbs went straight towards the window. He grinned and ran out the balcony.

"Take care of her." Was all he had said before jumping off.

Natsu watched Laxus run towards the forest on the west wing of the mansion, noticing how there was his older accompanying him. He turned back and quickly walked to the blond. The pink haired vampire frowned at the sight as he kneeled down to scoop her up in his arms. He slowly walked to her bed and placed her gently on it.

Never did he think that this would happen. When he walked back to his friends after the dance they told him that Lisanna was gone. So he thought she had gone to the bathroom or something. Since Lucy went to see her gift he thought it would be nice to see her reaction...to think this would happen. How couldn't the guards not know?

He clutched his fist and stared at the woman on the bed. The woman in front of him who was a selfless idiot. Natsu sighed, he should call a maid. He thought to himself. Help her change her clothes and clean the broken globe. The pink haired vampire started to take a step until he felt Lucy grab his hand. He turned around to look at the shaking blond. His heart felt tighten as he saw her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Natsu looked at her, didn't know what do or say at this point. But his body wanted to stay with her.

"...Luce just rest. We will figure everything out." Was all he could come up with to say.

"Stay with me then...it just feels like you are going to leave me for good." She squeezed his warm hand. Making sure that he was with her. The male nodded, he placed Lucy's hand back on the bed and walked towards the balcony doors as he heard sounds from outside. Natsu sniffed the air, the party was still going. He slowly closed both the balcony and front doors making sure that there wouldn't be much sound for Lucy to rest.

He turned around and walked back to the blond. She was breathing heavier, her hands were holding onto the covers tightly and her eyes were shut.

"Lucy...what's wrong?" He asked as he placed his hand on her gem.

Her eyes slowly opened showing her glowing red eyes.

"Can y-you go get a bottle of blood?" She said as she pants heavily.

Natsu nodded and started to walk to the door. Once he placed his hand on the door knob, he looked back at the the suffering blond. She was rolling around with a shaking body. Lucy quickly grabbed the blankets and covered herself. The feeling of coldness was all over her body.

The pink haired vampire stood there, he looked at the knob and back to the blond. How long was she going to last if this keeps up? Would he have enough time to run to the kitchen and back? He gulped as he walked back to Lucy. Natsu slowly uncovered the covers to reveal her face. The panting blond opened her red eyes as she watched Natsu stand there with a blank face. He slowly lifted up his hand to his lips and opened his mouth revealing his sharp fangs.

Lucy's eyes widen at the scent of fresh blood coming from his palm. She quickly turned the other way and shut her eyes.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" She asked as she tried to ignore the sweet scent.

She waited for a moment but he didn't answer. Slowly she felt like she was sinking on to the bed. Lucy turned around and blushed at the male that was climbing on top of her. There was blood on his lips and his eyes were red. He slowly took off the rose and ribbon off of her hair, causing it to spread on the bed.

"Natsu?" She squeaked.

Natsu didn't reply, his gaze was still the same. Burning with fire, he let the rose ribbon fall on the ground and slowly leaned in for a deepened kiss. Lucy's eyes popped wide open at his actions. Once she felt the warm blood coming in her mouth, she closed her eyes taking in the warm liquid she was getting from him.

In reality Lucy's mind was going wild. Wasn't he mad that she kept a secret from him over the years? It was like she was getting out of control, like she earned for his blood.

After she took all the liquid in from his mouth, she opened her eyes as he parted his lips from hers. Natsu slowly licked the left over blood from the side of her lips and looked into Lucy's eyes. It was still bright red and she still looked like she was starving. Though they were cloudy, it was like if she had lost control over her own body. He watched Lucy stare and placed her arms around his neck. Natsu sighed and let his body rest on top of hers.

Lucy slowly licked his neck with the tip of her tongue finding the right spot to bite into.

How was she going to face him now?

She opened her mouth and bit on to his neck carefully so she would waste any that would flow down his neck.

Just drown yourself in his blood.

The blond felt tears coming from her eyes. She took her mouth away from his neck. The hooded woman's words lingered in her head. She clutched onto Natsu and rolled him over. As soon as she made him fall on his back, she immediately sat on top of him and her eyes turned back to hazel brown once more. Natsu stared at her with a calm face. He felt some of the liquid dripping doe his neck.

Lucy felt her tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Why are you being like this? Why aren't you mad at me?" She asked in a desperate and raspy tone. The blond frowned at him.

Natsu stared at her, not knowing what to say. At this point all he wants is to rest and isolate himself from everyone for the time being, until he gets his shit together. His body naturally lifted his hand to place it on her cheek. One thing he knew for sure was he hates is seeing her friends cry... even worse if Lucy were to cry.

Lucy closed her eyes accepting the warmth. She slowly placed her head on his chest to feel his rapid heartbeat. She smiled as the beats were matching hers. Wanting to forget everything that happened tonight was impossible after all. The blond doesn't know what she's going to do in the future. Will Natsu forgive her? Her eyes started to feel heavy, she slowly tried to fight the urge to fall asleep.

Until it was no use.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, finding that she was by herself once more. The place was still dark around and she noticed how she was still wearing her gown. Her eyes widen at the sudden memories of what had happened earlier. She quickly ran towards the balcony to see how people were starting to leave. Some were drunk and stumbling around.

"I must've slept for a couple of hours then." She whispered to herself.

The thought of her friends popped up in her head. Lucy quickly walked to the drawer and grabbed a simple ribbon to put on. After checking the side of the bed there were no signs of the ribbon that she had. She ran out of the door and back down to the grand room. There were maids that were starting clean the place while people were leaving for the night. Though she noticed her group of friends at the side talking, but Mirajane was missing, same with Natsu. Lisanna was for sure gone with the woman.

Lucy ran down the stairs to the group. Everyone looked at her with a worried expression.

"Lu-Chan are you alright? You just suddenly disappeared and came back when everyone's leaving." Levy asked as she hugged the blond.

The blue haired woman looked down at her left hand then back to her face. She quickly leaned to her ear and whispered "Hey you don't have your glove on."

Lucy looked down at her hand and sighed.

"He knows." She confessed out loud.

Everyone's eyes widen. They knew Lucy didn't want them to tell him and the rest of the Strauss family about Lisanna. Even though it would be the best, they understood how Lucy didn't want to break it to Natsu like that. After how many years they have spent together it was better to hold on for the time being. They still acted normal around Lisanna and Lisanna did the same. No harm done at all... well except for Lucy. The blond bluffed saying how it doesn't hurt when they see the two together thanks to her celestial spirits helping her. While in reality it doesn't help, she still felt the pain.

"WHAT?" They all yelled in unison.

"Lucy-Chan! Are you sure?" Wendy yelled as she quickly clinged onto the blond.

"About time." Gajeel sighed as he placed his hand on Levy's head.

Lucy gave them a sad smile and looked at Wendy's small hands. She placed her hands over her's, feeling the warmth from the little girl.

"But I wonder what happened to Natsu, heard he hasn't left his room since he went to check on you. Shouldn't he be fine with it?" Gray wondered.

Lucy looked up to the raven haired man.

"I don't blame him. Lisanna went missing as well." Lucy sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead.

Everyone looked at the blond with widen eyes. Lucy looked up at them with a calm and tired face. She didn't want to see their horrified face like that.

"I saw her in my room...someone came in and she went with her." Lucy explained.

"Wait what about the guards?" Erza asked.

The blond shrugged, she thought about the scene for a bit. They were all too caught up to notice her scent? The most she remembered was the scent of the over whelming salt from the white haired woman.

"Don't know..." she replied. "She was the one who ripped my glove off, Natsu came in and saw everything. So he must have been shocked." Lucy continued watching everyone with a focused face.

"So Natsu is in his room?" She finished off with a simple question.

"Seems like he doesn't want to come out for now." Everyone turned where the voice was coming from.

Mirajane hugged Lucy from behind and gave her a smile.

"I just over heard you asking if he was in his room. Just checked up on him and it seemed like he wasn't in the mood to come out. He did say ride safe." She continued.

"Is that so..." Lucy mumbled.

Maybe she was right after all, he was just being nice because she was suffering for the thirst of blood. He didn't say much too...mostly stayed silent. It would be awkward after all if they saw each other now. There's no point in getting her hopes up now that everything will be alright between the them.

"Lisanna must have gone home as well. Didn't see her around, we should go too." Mirajane said as she gave Lucy another squeeze before letting go of her.

Everyone nodded and looked over at Lucy and Gray that stayed on their spots.

"I'm staying here for the night." Gray replied.

"I'm staying in the Dragneel mansion...my family has some business to take care of." Lucy lied. Not sure if they knew about the incident that happened a couple days ago.

Everyone else nodded, they waved and started to walk out the door.

"Didn't think the event could just end like that." The blond mumbled. She looked down at Wendy that was still holding onto her.

"So are you staying with me for the night?" Lucy smiled as she placed her hand on Wendy's head. The little vampire smiled showing her little fangs and nodded.

Gray looked over at Lucy then back to the opened door. He started to yawn and decided that it would be good if he went to his room and rest for the time being. After dancing with a whole bunch of girls it was tiring. Not to mention how Mira was keeping him in her sight for Juvia. He sighed as he looked back to his side. Gray froze there for one moment realizing the blond had disappeared with Wendy without him knowing. He quickly looked around as he couldn't hear her heel clicks.

Wonder where they went, he thought to himself.

"Eh whatever." The raven haired yawned.

"What do you mean whatever?" Zeref asked with a suspicious tone. This made Gray jump and quickly look back revealing the black haired man that had the same height as him. His black suit was a little messy, as if he had gone for a long marathon before coming back.

"Jesus Christ can you not do that?" Gray groaned.

Zeref chuckled then looked at the door that was still wide open.

"Mind explaining what happened to you?" The raven haired man gestured Zeref's clothes.

He looked over at Gray then took a moment to process his question in his head.

"I had some sexy time." Zeref winked, making Gray look at him with a blank face until he started cringing.

"I'm just joking." He laughed as he placed his hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Mind telling me the real reason now?" He sighed.

"Had a goose chase with Laxus. Did Lucy tell you what happened?" Zeref asked placing his hands in his pocket.

Gray nodded and looked out the grand stairs. He yawned as he shaken Zerefs hand off, then started walking to the stairs.

"I'm dead for tonight, going to bed. Talk about it later." He yawned.

The black haired man nodded and looked out the door. The maids were closing the door for the night. Some were retiring to their places.

"Oh right...Zeref go check up on Natsu. He's in a bad mood according to Mira." Gray yelled.

Zeref watched his younger brother's best friend walk up the stairs slowly. This household sure got more people in here. After everything he was pretty sure his parents had forgotten about locking him up. Plus he was starting to think getting locked up would've been better after all. Having to deal with a stupid brother was already a hassle. Now all this, at least his younger sister was smarter than him. Since he had to go on a goose chase he haven't even gotten the chance to see his little sister. Nor even had a good meal with some ladies.

"This place is sure getting messed up... Mavis huh?" He whispered to himself.

After watching Gray leave he had decided to go for a visit to Lucy. Natsu can come last, that idiot always figures himself out either way. His little sister is probably with her as well. Wendy would always stay with Lucy when ever she came over. Zeref slowly started to walk up the stairs. He looked around as the guards were still expressionless. Immediately he got pissed off as Laxus's words echoed in his head. How the guards were useless with Lisanna and didn't rush in to help. Zeref walked down the right hall and looked at the guards. He stopped in front of one that made all of them flinch. The black haired man walked up to the guard in front of him. The guard was a little taller than Zeref, he had blue hair and green eyes.

"Boo." He whispered.

All of the guards still held their head high, avoiding the death glare that was coming from the black haired man. They all stood silence, not daring to speak or move.

"One day you guys are going to get killed." Zeref sighed as he continued to walk down the hall. Leaving the tense atmosphere between the guards.

Once he reached to Lucy's room, he smelt his little sister on the other side of the door. Though there was only a faint smell of Lucy. There were no sounds from the other side of the door. He looked at the door knob and placed his hand to open it. Zeref slowly opened the door and peeked through the small gap he had made. Hoping that he won't get kicked out because he had interrupted their "Lucy and Wendy's time." He looked over saw Wendy on the bed but no Lucy. The black haired man quickly opened the door and walked into the room. He walked up to Wendy that was peacefully resting in her pyjama. Noticing the note on the unoccupied pillow, he picked it up revealing the blonds signature only. Thought it written in a red ink, the ink that smelt her blood. Beside the bed was a small table that had the fountain pen that she had probably used to write.

"Wendy." Zeref quickly shook her to wake up. She started to flutter her eyes open and realize that it was her older brother.

"Zeref-nii" Wendy smiled as she leaned in to hug him.

Zeref turned his head towards the opened window. He watched the glimpse of the sun that was staring to rise. Where could she have gone?

"Where did Lucy go?" He asked softly.

Wendy looked to her side and looked around the area. Charla must have went to her room to sleep...but where was the missing blond?

"I-I dunno." She replied in a scared tone.

"She left this note beside you, it only had a signature on here." Zeref growled.

"I can't sense her anywhere in the area as well." Wendy said as she got up to walk around the room. She stopped as she looked down on the ground, realizing the floor was a little went on the spot. Wendy knelt down seeing the small puddle of glittered water. Beside it was puddle of blood that could only come from the blond.

"Laxus said she was already weak enough. What could that idiot be thinking?" Zeref hissed as he pulled his little sister away from the floor.

He walked to her closet finding her clothes hanged up in the closet. There were some empty spots between some of the clothes and shoes. She must have gone out of the mansion at this point. He thought to himself. The two Dragneels started to run out the opened window and landed on the ground. They looked around trying to sniff the air. Zerefs eyes squinted as he tried to get use to the unexpected brightness coming from the sun. He quickly shook his head to refocus on his goal to find the blond.

"That way." Wendy exclaimed as she pointed towards the west wing that lead to the forest. The two siblings looked at each other then started to run towards the direction, following the traces of her scent down the road. Zeref looked at the path to the forest as they were running. He sighed as he had felt a sense of déjà vu.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Elegy**


	11. Chapter 11: Elegy

**Vampires gem chapter 11: Elegy**

 **K… I have no excuses why I haven't uploaded in such a long time, at this point other than the fact that I went on a vacation for 2 weeks…I have been getting really lazy. Started half of the chapter then completely stopped. BUT I'm trying my best to keep the story up and another break is coming soon so I can hopefully pull another chapter off by then ; QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS: what do you use to read your fanfics on?(Sorry for this short chapter)**

* * *

"Where the fuck could she go?" Zeref growled as he looked around at the tall evergreen trees that were surrounding him.

He kicked a near by rock making it roll on the ground, letting the mineral make a crackling sound from the fallen leaves. After a good couple of hours trying to find the missing blond it was no use. They tried to yell her name, look for her in the forest grounds and up on the tree tops, thinking that she would be on any of them. The two Dragneel siblings were tired and resting at a small open area. There was still no signs of Lucy Heartfilia and only the faint scent of her was still lingering around.

"Maybe she will come back later... during the night, since the sun is really bright it may be uncomfortable for her." Wendy yelled to Zeref in a worried tone. She was on top of the tree beside Zeref that was on the ground, she looked around to see if there was any sign of Lucy once more.

The male looked up at the blue haired girl and squinted at the brightness of some spots on the canopy. He sighed at her response and looked around once more.

The trail of her scent ended not so far from where they are now. There was no way she could've disappeared like that. Sure he wouldn't mind letting her go anywhere, but she was weak at the moment, no one would've signed a blank piece of paper with their blood unless it's important.

"No, she likes coming out during the day from time for time." He replied in a calm tone. Thinking about the times he would find out the blond outside in the sun, admiring the roses at the rose garden ever since they were little. Zeref never really saw how the garden is nice, staying out bright in the sunlight, seeing those weak flowers bloom as if they act like they are all high and mighty. It really does remind himself of Mavis, those two would always go out and enjoy themselves out there. But he has to admit, those two do look like they belonged out in the sun. As if they never belonged in the night sky in the first place.

"We should tell Natsu-nii." Wendy said quietly, loud enough that Zeref could hear.

He sighed once more and shook his head, putting his thoughts away.

"Wendy, it's to the point where he refuses to come out of his room. Rather not cause him to go nuts if he knew about Luciana." He replied. The times that he gets actually serious is a living nightmare. How long has that been? A good 10 years since he had gone extremely mad? For what though?

"But..."

"No buts more overly I can see your BUTT from here so get down… we should go back." Zeref said as he started to walk back towards the mansion.

Wendy looked down at her older brother that was walking away. She paused for a moment taking in his words. The blue haired vampire blushed right away and pulled her night gown a little bit more down.

"ZEREF-NII YOU PERVERT!" She screamed as she jumped down to catch up to Zeref.

"Just whatever you do don't tell Natsu for the time being...about Luciana that is." Zeref said, he looked at Wendy that was glaring at him.

"What?" He continued.

The girl huffed and started to run ahead, not saying anything to her older brother that was completely confused. He looked at her moving bare feet that's a little dirty from the dirt. Girls sure are hard to understand. He thought to himself as he continued to walk back.

* * *

Once Zeref walked into the grand entrance he noticed that the lights were dimmer. The place was all cleaned up, there were no more tables and chairs around from the ball. There weren't any maids around, only guards. He sighed as he looked at himself that was still in a suit. The black haired man lifted his hand up to loosen his tie and started walking up the marble stairs. He glared at the same guards that were in the same hall on the east wing. Soon he felt his blood rushing up once more after standing there a bit. Oh they have no idea how much he wanted to kill them off at this instant. It wouldn't be hard at all since they are weak compared to himself.

Zeref slowly walked down the same hall once more, ignoring the murderous thoughts that keeps coming up in his mind and the guards that were giving out a fearful aura around them. After passing a couple of rooms, he stopped at the room that belonged to the white haired woman. Placing his hand on the knob, he slowly opened the door to walk in.

Cold and wrecked is what he could only see.

"Jeez she did go coco like Laxus said." Zeref mumbled to himself, remembering how his best friend told him that the youngest Strauss sibling went nuts.

The curtains were ripped and pieces were all over the bed, accessories were tossed around. Her clothes were still in the closet neatly placed as well. Zeref looked around the place, and walked around the area. He noticed how there were blood bottles spilt all over the place. What an animal she was, he thought to himself. Overall there wasn't anything that could lead up to any useful conclusion... other than she had went psychopathic at this point because of Natsu.

Was it reasonable to go ape shit on the blond named Lucy Heartfilia? She should know one day this would happen either way. What good will it bring her anyways other than earning his blind love. Love that she can never deserve.

"Blind love..." Zeref said out loud to himself.

He sighed as he shook his head, slowly walked back out the door.

"Remember to tell father what happened." He reminded himself before closing the door behind him. The black haired man started to walk down the hall. Leaving the empty room that was filled with Lisanna's scent, deciding to sleep, he got into his room and slowly took off his tops. Revealing his strong muscles but not as showable as Natsu's or any other guys, but it did not mean he was not strong. Zeref crashed down on the bed, it was already uncomfortable since there was that hint of the glaring sun coming from the gap between where the two curtains meet. "Hopefully she comes back" Zeref mumbled before falling into a deep.

"Natsu-nii" The small vampire called out.

She was standing in front of her older brother's door, she had cleaned her feet and had decided to check up on Natsu. Remembering not to tell him about Lucy was hard, since usually she would tell him everything that happened. Though for now she has to keep her mouth shut. After standing there for a while, she heard the door made a click sound. Indicating that he had unlocked the door.

The blue haired vampire placed her hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door. Inhaling the scent of her older brother, she felt the deadly aura emitting from him already. Wendy gulped and braced herself to walk in. Closing and locking the door behind her she looked in front of her revealing Natsu sitting on his bed. The place was well cleaned up and it was dark all around the place since the curtains were fully closed. The sun must have fully risen by now.

"Natsu-nii." Wendy called out once more, she slowly walked up to the end of the bed. She immediately stopped after feeling the dark aura around the pink haired vampire getting stronger.

As soon as Wendy said his name she watched a pair of red glowing eyes appearing from Natsu. Wendy knew it was not safe anymore to step closer to the vampire in front of her. Natsu stayed in silence inspecting the young girl in front of him as if he didn't know her in the first place. Ignoring the smell of nature that was emitting from her, he sighed and closed his eyes once more, not wanting to deal with anything anymore. As much as he would love to talk to his younger sister he didn't want to interact with anyone at all. Even Happy didn't dare to come in at this point, after the blue cat had tried to come in he had stopped right away and ran off to somewhere else. Everything just toppled over as if it was nothing, all the things that he had believed in were fake. He just didn't know what to say, think or anything else to do others at this point. Not even himself.

"I…just wanted to check up on you…" Wendy whispered as she was trying to stop her body from trembling. Why was she trembling she thought to herself. It was her own brother she is in front of for god sakes, there's nothing to be feared of right?

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked at his younger sister. He felt the blood rushing through his body as he was going to move the muscles to speak out. Suddenly he felt his heart throb for a good moment, it was like someone was trying to get a grasp of his heart and squeeze it to death. Wendy watched Natsu as he was starting to breathe heavily, his eyes were turning to red and black like someone was turning on and off the lights. Should she go get Zeref? Wendy thought to herself in fear of her older brother in front of her. In just seconds he became unstable just like that. Zeref would probably know what to do to help him get back to his stable state. The blue haired vampire noticed his hand and started to point at it.

"N-Natsu-nii…your gem is glowing!" Wendy whispered. This made Natsu hiss and looked at his hands for a good moment. For a while now he slowly felt it starting to burn and the pain grew stronger. What the fuck was going on? He thought to himself. Natsu quickly looked around the room with his flashing eyes. At this rate he would go out of control for no reason, no wait there is a reason. Natsu looked at his gem once more with wide eyes. Slowly his flashing red eyes went to a stable red as he stared at his gem that was burning him. For one second an image of Lucy popped up in his head. The woman that would always make him smile whenever she was around. The woman that would always be with him whenever he needed help. The Woman that always made his heart ache whenever she was upset…most importantly… the woman that he was destined to be with. At that moment his mind completely went blank…his red eyes started to turn darker as seconds passed.

Slowly Natsu looked at Wendy with a blank yet dark eyes.

"Hey Wendy…" He growled as he got off the bed and started to fix his tux.

"Y-yeah?" she replied taking a step back watching her older brother slowly walk towards her. The pink haired vampire stared at her frightening face and opened her mouth to ask her with a raspy tone.

"Where's Luciana?"

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Hunt**


	12. Chapter 12: Hunt

**Vampires Gem Chapter 12: Hunt**

 **Let's just pretend Im not late.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Lucy looked at her glass of water that she was given. The glass of water that was reflecting the image of her roughly as she tipped it around, not too much that the water would spill. After going to the forest, she was thinking of going back and try to talk with Natsu. It was to the point that he would come out to say goodbye to their friends was a big change. It wasn't like Natsu at all. Though as she tried to head back the most unfortunate thing could happen… she was stopped by Sting Eucliffe.

"Just be mine already." His voice echoed in her head causing the blond to cringe. She sighed as she also remembered that he was close to taking her by force. If anything she would've tried to summon her spirits as soon as possible but Lupus decided to come out on his own. In surprise faster than Loke even. Immediately they got teleported back to Lilacs. It's been a good hour now and Lupus had gone to drop off Lilac to the restaurant. Lucy smile at the thought of how sweet he was towards Lilac. They were continuously arguing with each other that she can go on her own but in the end Lupus won. It was like they were already a married couple. What a perfect match… the blond looked out the window watching the sun shining bright as ever.

 **It's sad how time is so cruel. Doesn't it?**

Lucy's eyes widened as she quickly placed her glass of water down on the wooden table in front of her and jumped at the moment. She looked around, feeling the celestial energy that was in this house. It wasn't Lupus at all… this was an unfamiliar presence to the blond. The blond stayed quiet for a while, she couldn't hear anything at all, other than the clock that was ticking from Lilacs room and children that were playing outside. Her large brown orbs laid towards Lilacs bedroom. Lucy gulped as she felt the celestial energy coming from that specific room, slowly she walked towards the bedroom. Until she jumped from the noise of the door opening from downstairs.

"Lucy?"

The fainted voice of Lupus echoed in the house. Lucy sighed as she looked back at the bedroom, the aura was gone completely. Suddenly as soon as she turned around, Lucy froze on the spot. "what the?!" she managed to say out loud. She felt her blood pressure increasing for a split second until she felt that she could move again. Leaving Lucy with a bewildered look she shook her head, "Just your imagination" she thought to herself before she started to walk downstairs. As she saw Lupus's hair all frizzy.

"What happened to you?" The blond vampire asked with a questioning look. Lupus gave Lucy a good look before replying.

"Lucy…you should've sensed it." He replied with a soft tone.

Lucy walked over to the front windows beside the door revealing the main street. The streets were empty and it was raining. Her eyes furrowed together at the scenery, she looked around the house realizing that it became quite dark and cold.

 **You're quite interesting…you know that?**

The blond vampire shivered at the sound in her head again. Now that she was sure it wasn't her imagination… who would it be?

"I.. think you should go back to the couch." Lupus said as he turned his master's body around and started guiding her back to the couch. As soon as Lupus placed Lucy down he decided to sit on the chair that was on the opposite side of the wooden table. Silence filled the room once more but thi time it was comfortable…unlike last time when Natsu was here. The thought of Natsu filled Lucy's mind once more. She frowned at the thought and shook her head.

"So what happened to Natsu? He is usually with you." Lupus asked as he watched his master with amusement.

Lucy flinched as Natsu's name rang in her mind.

"You should know… I could tell you were watching the whole thing happen as events passed by." The blond sighed in response. She looked over at Lupus and stared into his icy blue eyes. Lupus stared back at her brown orbs and shook his head with a disappointed look.

"You should really talk to him. I know this might sound strange but it's not. The way that Natsu looks at you when we were all together, I could tell he really cares about you." Lupus whispered as he remembered the time they were all sitting together here at this exact same place. Natsu did give Lupus chills down his spine. The way that he would look at the spirit was deadly. Like the heck did he ever do to deserve this? Lupus's blue orbs laid on Lucy's brown ones as they stared at each other for a while. In surprise Lucy softly smiled and looked down on the ground.

"I didn't want him to leave me. I stayed away from most guys so he won't notice with his gem. It won't hurt him as much because he's not sensitive to those feelings compared to me that is." She responded in a calm tone.

Trying to hide the worries away from Lupus, it reminded of her the time that a certain person had left her that was extremely important to her. _Aquarius._ Lupus's blue eyes did make her think of the water spirit. Lucy gave him a small smile before closing her eyes to rethink the old times of her and Aquarius. She remembered how the blond would get scolded every time she would summon her for no reason. Mostly because Natsu was gone with Lisanna and everyone else was too busy on their own. But at least she stayed with the blond.

"You know, no one ever told me what happened but when I was at the council. Aquarius wasn't there. They won't tell me what happened. Either so mind telling me what's going on?" Lupus asked.

This made Lucy give him a sadden smile, she opened her eyes slowly. As her eyes locked into hers once more, Lucy took a deep breath before saying out these words that ached her heart dearly.

 _"_ _She's frozen…with Mavis."_

Suddenly their attention turned towards the direction of the front door. The presence of a certain someone that the two were not thinking that would be around. This made Lucy's body freeze thinking of the person that was extremely close. It wasn't Lilac… at all. Lupus looked at Lucy then back towards the direction of the front door. He sighed as he was going to stand up, until the blond vampire glared at him, giving him a sign not to move at all.

Lucy looked at the floor, contemplating wither or not that she should go and see his face or not. _Please don't make this hard for me please._ The blond vampire slowly stood up and walked towards the door. There must be a reason why he decided to come right? She thought to herself, she gulped at the presence that felt closer and closer. Lucy's traced her fingers on the door, slowly to the knob. She gulped wondering what she should do after they face each other. _Act normal as if nothing happened at all?_ That can't be possible at all. He would definitely question about her gem and all this time why she was lying to him. How was she going to explain to him at this point without breaking apart?

 **There's no going back now.**

The blond vampire quickly opened the door that didn't make a single noise as she was opening it. Her eyes widen looking at the male vampire in front of him. His whole body was soaked in the rain, there wasn't any carriages behind him or anything. Did he walk here? What happened to the maids?

"Natsu" she whispered in a worried tone as one of her hand naturally touched his wet cheeks. In surprise it was cold as ever. This wasn't the Natsu that she was use to, he looked completely paler than ever and had a sad expression on his face. An expression that she didn't want to see in her whole life. His dark orbs looked at Lucy's, reflecting the blond on his eyes, he quickly grabbed her hand and started to drag her out.

"LUCY" Lupus yelled.

Lucy looked back, smiled and shook her head. Mouthing it was ok, she turned back to the pink haired vampire and followed. Once they walked far enough that they couldn't see Lilac's house anymore, Lucy felt his grip grew stronger on her hands. She bit her lip enduring the pain that's he was feeling on her hand. Not once he looked back at her, he only kept walking at a fast pace.

After walking for a straight 15 minutes in complete silence, he made a quick turn into an ally way. The cold rain that was hitting them roughly as they heard the thunder every few minutes. The two stood in silence as the blond was worried about the pink haired vampire in front of her. Both of them were soaking wet as they stood there without saying anything at all.

 _What is he thinking?_ Was all Lucy could think of. As she was going to open her mouth she stopped once Natsu turned around to look at her. With a cold expression he walked closer to her then stopped leaving a minimum amount of space between the two. Lucy gulped at the sudden movement, as she slowly back away he kept going closer and closer until the blond couldn't anymore thanks to the brick wall that kept her from going further away from him.

"N-Natsu?" she managed to squeak out.

The pink haired vampire didn't say anything, he kept his cold gaze as he stared at the blond. He placed both of his hands on the wall, one on each side of Lucy, keeping her caged between his arms. After of moments of staring at each other it was like time has stopped for them. The two of them stared at each other with wondering eyes. Once Natsu's eyebrows furrowed together, his eyes slowly turned into a red colour.

"Lucy…" he growled at the blond with hungry eyes. Lucy gulped at the sudden mood change. Not daring to move she stayed still as she tightened her fists. Natsu looked down and growled even more as he stared at the gloved hand. He felt the blood rushing through his body, in a swift move he grabbed onto the glove and ripped it out of her hands. Revealing the blonds now rose coloured gem, Lucy's eyes widen at the sudden act. The panicking blond quickly placed her hands behind her, refusing to let him stare any further. Though she as beaten by Natsu, as he grabbed her wrist before she could. He looked at the pinkish red orb that was glowing brighter than ever, Lucy stared at him as he was staring at it. She yelped feeling his grip tighten even more on her delicate wrist.

"N-Natsu stop it that hurts!" She yelped as she tried to get him to release her. With his strong grip, he grabbed both of her hands and lifted them up above her head.

"Why did you leave?" he mumbled as he lowered his head closer to her face. He placed one of his leg between hers. At this point the blond was confused. What did he mean? He didn't want to see anyone and now he just suddenly comes and asks why she left?

"What do you mean?" she asked in a worried tone, scared that someone was going to see them like this. Once she looked to the side Natsu growled once more and let go one of Lucy's hands so he could turn her face towards him.

"Why did you leave?" he repeated, giving her a sadden look. His red eyes went down to her chest that the wet fabric was sticking onto against her body. Natsu looked backed back up to her neck as he was breathing heavily. Gripping onto her wrist even more he leaned to her neck. As soon as he licked her with the top of his tongue he was rewarded with a shudder from the blond in front of her. Moments of licking Lucy felt his fangs pierced in her neck.

"N-natsu"

Lucy shut her eyes closed trying to not think of anything. Fuck what can she think at the moment? Everything was just tumbling right at this moment. Her whole body was cold, shivering like a small animal that was not use to the rain. Her blood was being drained by the person she loced. Her arms were tired because he was keeping them up tightly. Moments past, Lucy smelt something salty _. Is he crying?_ Once she decided to open her eyes a little, her eyes went to Natsu as he loosened his grip on her. Her eyes widen watching the pink haired vampire collapse in front of her.

"NATSU!"

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Stay**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Sorry

**Chapter 13: I'm Sorry**

* * *

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. In horror she watched the vampire fall to the wet cement. The blond was filled with mixed emotions, didn't know what to do other than to stand there. The cold rain grew stronger as thunderstruck from the sky, making a large boom.

 **There he goes.**

Lucy's eyes wandered Natsu's unconscious body as she slowly kneeled down beside him. She noticed that the pink haired vampire had baggy eyes and was sleeping with a distressed face. "L-Luce." He mumbled as he shifted closer towards the blond. Lucy slowly placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes widen as she felt the coldness from the pink haired vampire. It was like the same as Gray's body temperature on a daily basis. What could've happened? She thought to herself as warm tears started to roll down her cheeks. This is why she didn't want to say anything. This was why she kept her gem hidden from him. If she had been more careful, he wouldn't have been like this. Lucy screamed in despair as she realized that her scream made the raindrops stop for a moment. Until it started to fall on them again.

"LUCY?!" The blond looked to the left as she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. It was Lilac, with a shocked expression she ran over towards the two in the ally. Lilac quickly placed her umbrella in the blonds hand to hold as she took off her light cotton blue sweater and placed it on Natsu.

"Oh my god what happened?" The brunette asked in a worried tone as she watched Natsu what seems to be sleeping. Her emerald eyes moved quickly to Lucy's figure. In surprised the blond has her eyes closed, giggling with tears continuing to run down her face. Once she opened her eyes once more, Lilac couldn't see a happy soul within Lucy anymore. All she saw was a monster… her eyes was glowing red while the other was shining golden yellow. The golden blond looked over to Lilac and gave her a small smile. Never in her life, had Lucy felt so useless in this world till now.

* * *

The pink haired vampire groaned as he felt something or someone grabbing onto his arm on his right side. His eyes felt heavy and his vision was blurry. Natsu turned his head over to the side, in surprise he had found the blond sleeping closely to him with his blurry vision. Right at that moment his eyes popped wide open realizing what happened in the past.

"It has to be a dream right?" He whispered as he tried to reassure himself that he did not just run out on what felt like a hunt. All he did was stay home and rest as much as possible right? Natsu slowly used his other hand to brush Lucy's long hair away from her neck, with disappointment he saw the bite mark of which could be only done himself.

"She couldn't bear to leave you alone… plus you were holding onto her as if the world will end."

Natsu quickly turned his head looking over Lucy, his eyes turned red quickly as if there was a predator in sight. There it was, at the bedroom door, a wolf with ocean blue eyes and jet back fur that looked very silky yet well groomed. Right away Natsu's muscles relaxed after seeing the sight of a harmless wolf.

"Now aren't you still full of energy, Mr. Dragneel." The wolf growled in response, he was feeling a threat from the vampire that had his master dear close to him.

Natsu looked back at Lucy, realizing that they were both wearing their nightwear. He wondered who the one that changed their outfits was, but right now, to him, she looked very fragile, do anything wrong and he would break her in pieces. Lucy was still holding onto him like a baby. As of this point it was as if he can watch her forever and be in peace.

"How long was I gone for?"

"A good week"

His eyes widen at the wolf's response.

"Yeah, you were gone for that long." Lupus replied calmly as he decided to lie on his stomach. Not daring to go any closer to the mates on the bed. The wolf didn't want to trigger Natsu… in any case he knew that Lucy would be even more tired from the energy being drained from her. Lupus sighed in relief that at least Natsu woke up, he remembered the time when Natsu pulled Lucy away from his place, at first he thought it was going to be alright until he had felt a weaken connection between himself and his master. Right away when he ran out to chase towards the two, he had found Lilac there already. It sure freaked the brunette out as Lucy was sitting there with her eyes looking like that. In the end Lilac's memories were erased by the spirit king himself. At least that was solved… until Lucy had passed out from exhaustion.

"I should go, hopefully she will wake up while you are still awake. Lucy should tell you everything." Lupus sighed as he slowly disappeared into the air.

Natsu sighed, he felt bad for the things that he remembered. To think that there would be more, what would there be more to it? Did she end up getting attacked while he was unconscious? The pink haired vampire didn't want to harm her in any case at all… but in the end he went out of control. Suddenly he sensed someone coming towards them. After hearing a knock from the other side of the door shortly, Natsu sighed once more knowing who it was.

"Natsu?" It was Wendy's voice. As much as he wanted to reply, he just didn't want to at the same time. Right at that moment all he wanted was to be alone with Lucy. He just wanted to watch over her for the short amount of time that they are given. Any disturbances to her slumber would not make him pleased at all.

"Hey Wendy, I'm doing fine. You are here to check up on me yes? I'm still not really in a good mood so can you leave me alone?" He replied with a sweet tone, scared that he would wake Lucy up.

"Ah alright, I just wanted to check up on you after what has happened. You were knocked out for a while. Is Lucy-nee still with you?" she asked with a calm voice. Right there Natsu's muscles tensed as he watched the blond shift a little, yet still asleep.

"Yeah, she is asleep though. Don't worry about it."

"I see… well if you need anything just wake me up."

The pink haired vampire smiled at the sweetness coming from his blue haired sister on the other side of the door. He looked out at the blackout curtains, knowing that the sun would rise soon. "How is everyone?" he thought to himself, Natsu felt badly of himself for not seeing his friends off after the party. Emotions were mixing up to the point that he couldn't handle anything at that time. It was really unusual for him to act that way.

His eyes were locked to the door as he slowly sat up, making sure he won't wake the sleeping beauty up just yet. It was surprising that she was still asleep after all those dialogs that had happened. He was sure that their volume would wake her up. Lucy was usually a light sleeper, any movement or noise would her wake up. She must have stayed up watching over him for a while to make her this tired. Natsu let out the longest sigh that he had ever let out today, as he turned over he noticed that there was a glass of some red substance on the night stand beside his bed. "Maybe just one glass" He whispered to himself.

Right away when he reached to pick up the glass, he froze right away as he felt Lucy starting to move closer. Natsu's eyes popped wide open; he was not mentally prepared to face her while she's awake at the moment. How was he going look at her? He slowly turned his head back as he watched Lucy starting to rub her eyes. She was just like a little kid, a sexy little kid to be exact. His onyx eyes laid on her large breast that was showing off to him. Natsu growled at the sight as he turned and hovered over the blond. Oh how she looked so delicious to eat up right now. In surprise when she opened her eyes fully, she calmly looked at the male on top of her. The two stared at each other, taking in each and little bit of detail that they could keep in mind.

"Natsu." Was all Lucy said before she got silenced by a deepened kiss.


	14. Chapter 14: Good Night

**Chapter 14:**

 **Fuck me, I got my laptop fixed, most of the things are gone. My 1TB HDD turned into 500GB cause $$$ ;n;. But I'm back at it!**

* * *

Silenced by a kiss, Natsu slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Oh baby, I want you…" he whispered by her ear as he felt his erection throbbing in his pants. This made Lucy blush as she felt the pink haired vampire start to suck on her neck. Leaving a small dark mark on her, this made Natsu very happy seeing the mark on her. Now he can show the whole world that she is his only with that.

"What's gotten into you?" Lucy whispered in a raspy tone. After crying and screaming for a while it made her feel weak and tired. Her emotions were all mixed up as she felt like Natsu was just pulling her in some trap. Maybe he will just go back with Lisanna after all this, like all the other times. At this point she didn't know what she wanted, her blurry vision cleared up as she could see the vampire that was on top of her now. If he keeps giving her these affections she was afraid she would get attached. Her thoughts immediately stopped after hearing him speak up.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for everything that I have done… I was blinded. I'm a retard for falling into Lisanna's trap."

At that point Lucy felt his sorrow; his words made her heart ache as those words were filled with emotions that overwhelmed her. This wasn't the usual Natsu that was cheerful and would brush off anything. She could see his frown that was full of regrets and deep in thought as he looked down avoiding eye contact with the blond. Lucy placed one of her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft smile assuring everything was alright.

"Luce…" He whispered as his eyes turned bright red, his breath started to get heavier by the second as he made eye contact with the chocolate eyes in front of him.

Lucy sighed as she pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. As he kissed her back the blond felt a hand that was uncovering the blanket, one of the only things that were keeping them apart other than the clothes that they were wearing.

Let us forget everything now and enjoy what we have for the time being, they thought to themselves.

The blond wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck as he started leaving wet kisses on her neck, then to her chest. Other than being happy that he was receiving moans from Lucy, Natsu was getting irritated at the soft fabric that was blocking him from sucking her nipples, as he growled in one swoop he flipped her over making her gasp, revealing her corset.

Fucks are these shits?

He growled thinking he wants to rip them apart, though he wouldn't want Lucy to start scolding him and receive a slap for ruining the dress. As he looked at the crossed strings he slowly pulled the ends of the string off, thankfully it seemed like it was loosening the dress. Natsu huffed in victory leaning down to give her soft kisses on her back as he started successfully loosening the dress and pulled it down revealing her whole back.

"Nats-" Lucy started as she was silenced as soon as she felt the male lick her back. The wet trails made her skin feel cold. Slowly he flipped her back as he started pulling the dress down to take the whole thing off, revealing her naked body, this made his erection harder.

"You look beautiful love." He commented, taking in every detail of her. Her curves her facial structure, her soft milky skin, her thick thighs to her womanhood that smelled like it's craving for something to be in her. Though there was one more piece of fabric that pissed him off the most. Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her glove off. Revealing the wine coloured gem that was glowing, he compared his and hers. He sighed and smiled in satisfaction and relief that her gem looked darker now to his colour. Natsu looked back to her face as she was looking at him full of ecstasy.

"See what you like?" Lucy smiled as she brushed her hand over his erected area making his member throb.

"F-fuck" he growled in response looking at the woman underneath her. Since when did she act like that? When was she ever so bold? Not in a million chances he was going to let her take over. Natsu smirked at the sudden change of his lover as he showed no mercy at all; using his two hand to grope her breast.

"I'll show you who's the dominant one"

"A-ah" She moaned in response, gripping onto the bed sheets as tightly as possible. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt one on his thumb rubbing onto one of the nipples, then his mouth sucking on the other. Never did she think that they would be doing this at all. A sudden thought came up into her head that made her slightly worried. Did he do it to Lisanna as well? All those thoughts immediately flushed off of her head as she felt something warm and wet inside her womanhood. She gasped as she felt the tingling sensation making her even wet.

"N-Natsu I c-cant" She whimpered feeling his tongue licking her, his thumb rubbing on her clit.

"Hm did you cum already Luce?" He mumbled as he started licking the juices that was coming out. He loved it, sweet warm and wet. It was about time he had his pleasure as well.

Beg for me Lucy.

"mm Natsu.. I want you" She whispered as she stared at him, eyes filled with lust.

Perfect.

"For you only my love" he growled in response as he started taking his shirt off, revealing his masculine body. Slowly taking his pants and boxers off he smirked at her reaction as the blond started biting on her lips.

"Oh my god" she held her breath looking at the large erection in front of her. How is that going to fit in her? Lucy gulped in response as she watched him lean in for another kiss.

"Ready princess?" he whispered, positioning himself in front of her hole. As soon as he saw her nod, he slowly started inserting his member in her smoothly.

"Oh fuck Luce, you're so tight." He growled, feeling her insides clutching onto him.

"A-Ah stop please it hurts" she cried as she felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"Shh shh its okay" he whispered, groaning as he felt her nails scratching onto him. After a couple thrusts the blond slowly got used to the pain as she started to feel pleasure. Her eyes closed shut as she felt him go into a slow rhythm. By time she started moaning louder indicating the man it was ok to faster. Both moaning and screaming out each other's names.

The pleasure and pain sure reminded of how Lucy felt through her whole life. Taking in the pain whenever Natsu would be with Lisanna, feeling the pleasure that Natsu would still come back to her side at all cost. After all this time the couple finally was together, being one, who would ever separate them now?

"F-fuck I can hold it anymore" Natsu grunted as he kept going faster and harder. His balls clashing to her butt every time he thrusts in fully.

"M-Mnf fill me up please" she desperately pled as she heard her name being called over and over by the love of her life. After a matter of seconds Natsu quickly pulled out as he started to ejaculate on the blonde's body. They both panted and looked at each other, as Lucy frowned at Natsu in response to his actions.

"Why didn't you let yourself go in me?" she questioned in a worried tone. Was she not worth it? She thought to herself. This made Natsu chuckle as he leaned in to another kiss before biting her neck for a drink.

"I don't think this is the right time to see a little Natsu's and Lucy's running around." He whispered as he licked the remaining blood that was coming out of the bite mark.

"I guess you're right" she sighed as she placed her hand on his head, feeling the licks. Lucy watched as the pink haired vampire rolled over to her side, his arms pulling her close to his body. Accepting his warmth she snuggled in.

"I love you Lucy."

"mm"

Natsu looked over at the blond that was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled at her as he pecked her on the forehead before falling into a deep slumber with her.

* * *

"Princess"

Who's calling me?

"Princess, wake up."

Lucy groaned as she slowly started to open her eyes. The blurry image of a certain pink haired maid started to reveal. Virgo was holding a simple blue dress with a black leather belt on top and a whip.

"V-Virgo?" She whispered in confusion. Lucy's eyes popped wide open after realizing the unusual warmth on her back. She was naked with Natsu Dragneel. Did they actually sleep together? She blushed at the thought of his member in her, wow was he big.

"Princess, your parents are back in the household. Mrs. Layla would like to have a word of you in the gardens." She whispered, not wanting to wake the man that was still holding her master tightly.

Lucy smiled at the request from her mother. Even though it's been a couple nights, it felt like a decade since she had seen her family. Maybe she wanted to see how things are going with her.

"I have a bath ready for you to clean yourself up before you meet up with her, may I be dismissed as I would like to put your outfit in the bathroom?" she asked calmly. Lucy's eyes wandered to the whip and keys on top of her outfit that Virgo was holding onto.

"A whip?" the contractor asked with a confused tone.

"If there is any punishment"

Lucy blinked a couple times before remembering who she was talking to.

A masochist.

"Yeah, you are dismissed. I'll be there in a moment." Lucy softly replied as she started to wiggle away from him. In surprise Natsu's eyebrows furrowed together and pulled her closer. Not noticing Virgo disappearing, Lucy giggled at the pink haired vampire's reflexes. Since when was he a protective one? She sighed as she knew she can't stay in his arms forever, her mother was waiting as well. Lucy quickly pecked him on the cheek before moving his arm away to get up.

After putting her old clothes back on, Lucy shuffled away to the door. As she placed her hand on the door knob the chocolate eyes stared at the red gem on her hand that was sparkling.

"Ah… my glove" she looked back behind her realizing she forgot it on the floor. Lucy quickly shuffled to pick the glove up as she stared at it. Her eyes moved over to the unconscious man then back to the glove. There's no reason to hide anymore right?. Lucy smiled as she placed the glove down on the table beside the bed before leaving for the bath.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Love you.**


End file.
